Chance of Fate
by ManLion
Summary: When a lonesome bladedancer is in a dire situation, she gets help from an unexpected titan. With this titan now interested in the Guardian before him, he seizes the opportunity for more. This chance brings their fate together - in all ways possible. Co-written with commanderkiwi from Tumblr. OC/OC Rated M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**"Normal speech."**

 **[ _Ghost speech._ ]**

 **Hello there! This story has been in the process of being written for months now. It is co-written with a friend, and you can visit her on Tumblr just look up coyote xhunter .tumblr .com (without the spaces). Updates will come fairly often, but don't expect a schedule to appear. If anyone has any questions or concerns PM me. ManLion out.**

 **Disclaimer:** **We don't own Destiny. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.**

* * *

The sunset was the same every night, yet it was still beautiful to stop what you were doing, just to look on over at it. Not a cloud in sight in the skies, the moon vivid in a soft glow beginning to show as the shadows consumed the ground. Stars appear in unison as its light-empowered neighbor slowly disappears in the horizon. The creaks and noises of Fallen stir. They seemed to be most active at night in these areas between the Mothyards and Skywatch.

The crisp view was left after a rough rainstorm earlier makes the night sharp, clean - regardless of the rust and decay of the Cosmodrome. Black boots interlaced in gold tend to hang odd off of the building ledge high up on the top levels of the Skywatch helipad, well isolated from others. At this time of night, Guardians would soon become active in patrols.

It was interesting to watch them run about, doing their part to help the city.

The Hunter can spot four: three in a fireteam in the Skywatch area, and one lonely soul at wreckage in the Mothyard. How interesting, and dangerous to be alone in active territory at this time of night. Regardless of their actions and experience they had behind a gun, Gold can relate to this lone wolf, whoever they were.

She hasn't worked in a fireteam for years. Nor would she for some time. Being alone seems to have its perks in the wild when doing missions solely for Cayde-6. With the Ice Breaker lying over the Hunter's lap, fingers tapping the top of the scope, her eyes follow the movements of her Ghost. The ever so silent, shy Ghost, swirled around her slowly, his mechanisms and ridges rotating back and forth, blinking endlessly; he was taking in information around them.

He's the only one who's been there for her in time of desperation, in need of companionship. Gold took care of him, he took care of her. Their bond was strong. How long has it been since they've had each other?—

Never mind that. Something catches his attention down at the Mothyards, past some plane wreckage. There was heavy activity. The Hunter looked on over towards that direction. He vanished from sight within her armor, just in case - as she moves from a sit to a crouch, perching herself on the building - looking down over through the scope of her Ice Breaker, examining the Fallen… and Hive.

One.

Two.

Three shots later.

A twitchy being of static hovers over her shoulder, coming to reality from the base of her shoulder. The twinge, looking around at the headless from afar. **[** _ **Well, you still have good aim.**_ **]**

Her smile is ever simple, lowering the rifle down in her lap. **"Thank you, Lazarus."** The Hunter comments with a gentle, soft touch. She sits back down on the edge of the building. All seemed safe at the moment, for now. The silence seemed to return to the environment. The shots and kills amongst the Fallen groups startled them, backing up to a rather distant section in the Mothyards, out of her sights.

Another day's work for a short patrol.

Standing up to take a short break, walking on towards the hideaway she has made in the upper storages, things well pushed to the sides as her ship sat on the roof. It was cozy in there, the only home she had, really. Once in a while she goes to the Tower. Usually only when necessary; bounties, requests from the Speaker or Cayde-6, or even when Crucibles were scheduled to entertain. Now wasn't the time to retreat back to the safety of the Traveler.

She places her helmet down on the crate, resting her equipment across from her in the personal room of the ship; the weight in her limbs forcing her to sit down and attempt some relaxation. The Hunter tends to lose track of time when there is so much movement around her, forgetting the importance of rest and recovery.

For now, rest. – And a protein bar, maybe.

* * *

Patrols were always the same.

Day in, day out. Nothing.

No matter where she travels; Old-Russia, or even the Moon, there was no movement. All but a painful silence as the beacons idly beep every so often in the distance, picked up by the wind. It caused endless frustration for her. She needed action. Feet pace back and forth, back and forth, outside her ship. Lazarus, her Ghost, seemed to be focused on a sudden spike of movement down below. It was at the Mothyards, the same place that she scouted days ago with no sign of excitement.

 **[** _ **Well, that's different.**_ **]** Lazarus twitches, floating at a fixed height.

 **"Different?"** Eyes turn, raising a dark brow. He caught her curiosity, moving over to him.

 **[** _ **Look.**_ **]**

Biting at the lead, she crouches down at the ledge of the building. The Ice Breaker is removed from her backside, turning on the scope. Light eyes set through the flare of the lens, scanning the environment. It seemed someone, or something - had riled up not only the Fallen, but the Hive, once again.

 **"Wonder what got them worked up this time."** She comments.

 **[** _ **Seems like that Titan's having fun over there.**_ **]**

With a squint, she adjusts the handling of her rifle, looking over into a separate direction where Lazarus hinted by the traveling of his voice. So, what's what gotten so much movement picked up on Lazarus' scans? The Hunter was certainly impressed that this one was handling it quite well. He might've been a Titan, facing a stream of enemies coming in every direction, but he was strategic doing it. It caught the Hunter's attention, the scope zooming in further to get a better look at who he was.

He looked… familiar. Where did she see him before?

Never mind that, he was getting swarmed to his left; the direction he was not paying attention. With a Captain in her sights, her finger steady, she releases several shots out into the cold air. Two took down the Captain, and several others took down weaker Dregs, one bullet per enemy. She was careful, precise; not wanting to alarm the Titan if he happened to look over and see a stream of focused energy zip past his shoulder. By the time he took out those in front, his left flank was steady with corpses on the ground.

That should keep the heat off his back - allowing her heatsink to regenerate in the Ice Breaker. The lens shifts in the cloudy weather, focused back onto him. Something about him, watching his movement…

He felt too familiar. **"Who are you…?"**

* * *

Who was he? Just a Titan gathering materials.

Whether it was ether sups, temper cloth, or even the raw material for weapons, it didn't matter. The gatherings for the Awoken were necessary and simple to obtain. It wasn't a successful mission, but it certainly was enough that they would be pleased with his return if he decided to leave for orbit. Deciding to scout more for the specifics for his District, he continued on in his path past the Steppes.

Why in the heavens and universe the Districts would want such materials from Earth was surprising. Maybe it was just putting out feelers on the battlegrounds of rust and Northern Lights in the skies, or actually needing the resources – the Titan had no clue. It was quite a mystery about the Awoken, even to his knowledge. To whether or not they truly needed supplies in the scarce lands of the once-green planet, or just sneaking around in places they should not put their noses to, remains questionable. The Titan, ever the smart one, does not question it. Not too much, anyways.

He listens to the Queen, respecting her wholeheartedly in loyalty and friendship. She asked him to go on out to the planets for vital resources and information. Another one of the typical patrolling schemes that she tends to give out to those who offer help.

While the Titan walked towards the Mothyards, he found something peculiar. The Fallen and Hive were at it yet again. It seemed the Hive were in Fallen territory.

The Titan does a double-take when he sees the swarming thralls beginning to clamber all over a Captain at the front of the fight. It was trying its damn best to get the horde off of themselves – and failing terribly. It was in that moment that the Titan felt a surge of energy in his footing. The moments that he blinks, he's rushing with all his weight and armor down into the crowd. He leaps up from a slanted rock, lifting himself high in the sky. With fists glowing bright blue with energy, he ignites.

He causes quite the noise in the center of the pile. Bodies disintegrate from the world into the skies, vanishing into nothingness.

The Titan stands up to his full height, grabbing the Mida Multi-Tool from behind his back, fully loaded. Shot after shot, he takes down the surrounding enemies. One by one, whether it was a precise headshot or even taking a good swing of the fist, the Titan cleaned up the Mothyard of enemies. The adrenaline slowly begins to ease in his blood, making him relax in his footing after the last Fallen went down.

He hoists the rifle over his shoulder, the other hand stiff on his hip – looking around at the damage he dealt to the crowd of enemies. Feeling rather satisfied, he decides to move on and see where the journey will take him, but something catches his eye. A bright red light. Almost like the lens flare from a rifle. On top of it all...

A fallen captain's head shot clean off. Burns indicated a solar burn sniper was used.

 **"..."** He didn't do that, did he? No, of course not. His Multi-Tool never does such devastating damage to the corpse if a precision kill was noted. The burn marks were too obvious.

The Titan brings himself to stand again, looking around in thought - returning his gaze up far to the Skywatch buildings. There was a lens flare there earlier, wasn't there? Now there was nothing in sight. He tilts his head down to dwell on his confused thoughts. His small Ghost, Roth, decides to become visible over the side of his shoulder – floating at fixed rates around him, more so inspecting the damage that had been done.

 **[** _ **Well. It seems like you have a Guardian looking over you.**_ **]** Roth twitches, looking over at him.

The Titan replies with a deadpan expression behind the helmet, staring, **"Really."**

Roth, in return – lowers the upper optic over his eye, staring back. **[** _ **Maybe.**_ **]**

 **"You so certain it might be a Guardian?"**

 **[** _ **Guardians are always helpful of 'others.' Besides, who else might be it?**_ **]**

 **"... True. But what caused it? It was not Hive that shot the Captain, that much is certain."**

Without commenting back to his titan, Roth moves on over to examine the scorch-marked corpse, scanning for a moment and taking several blinks. The optic eye looking up at the Titan. **[** _ **There are no bullet fragments, only extremely hot energy marks. Enough to make steel melt. It has to be an Ice Breaker. A solar railgun.**_ **]**

 **"Makes sense."**

 **[** _ **Whoever was up there, certainly was watching your every move, Quoris.**_ **]**

 **"So it seems..."** His eyes trail back up to the area where the lens flare was, staring for a short time. He stands there dwelling on the confusion and complications within his mind. For now, he needs to focus on his task and not on a person who might or might not be looking over his shoulder as a helpful hand. Which means it's back to business for him. Time for more scouting.

* * *

Things go quiet over the span of several days since the event. As he returns to the decaying Earth like the Queen requested, he would find the lens glare in the mid-day sun from time to time. In repeat to events, he'd find scorch marks on enemy corpses near his location. Each time he investigates with a thorough look over to that Skywatch building, the glare would soon vanish.

Enough. This was getting repetitive. A pattern had formed between them every time his presence was known.

This oddly fascinated Quoris enough to turn the tides on this unknown watcher. Rather than revealing his presence out into the field of empty enemies, he hides amongst the shadows – pulling out his own Benevolence. He raises it up to look on over at the building. For a moment, nothing had popped up in his radar, until finally a brunette head appears into view. He pauses briefly to zoom in closer as far as the scope goes on the rifle, attempting to get a better look at the view.

Woman. Brunette. Hooded… and an Ice Breaker.

 **"Well… What have we here?"**

 **[** _ **Have what?**_ **]** Look who finally popped out from the safety of his chest piece, twitching and rotating the shell on the body. Roth blinks up at him, looking at the Ice Breaker, then on over at the view. **[** _ **See anything interesting?**_ **]**

 **"Possibly."**

 **[** _ **Like what?**_ **]**

 **"Someone."**

 **[** _ **And who might that someone be?**_ **]** Does he ever stop asking questions? … No.

 **"Someone who might be our mysterious 'guardian', if you are so curious."**

 **[** _ **Really.**_ **]** The shell does a twist as he moves around in the air, blinking several time. **[** _ **Interesting. So, who are they?**_ **]**

 **"They look to be a hunter, judging by the hood."**

 **[** _ **Well you have a hood too, and you're a titan, Quoris.**_ **]**

 **"...True. Well fine, since you're pointing out the technicalities, they look like a hunter because I don't see heavy armor or robes."**

 **[** _ **Certainly makes sense. Only question is this: when are you going to confront them? It wouldn't hurt to meet your 'guardian' for a change.**_ **]** Speaking as straight as possible, with undertones of humor and mocking him ever so slightly. A thing they tend to do. If Roth could grin, it'd be ear to ear.

 **"While that sounds intriguing, what would it achieve?"**

 **[** _ **A one-way ticket to meeting the Guardian who's been protecting your six for quite some time. Who knows after that? Maybe get some answers?**_ **]**

 **"Well all I'm doing at the moment is scouting for who knows what. I'll admit my curiosity is getting the better of me right now. Fine, I'll go meet my 'guardian.'"**

 **[** _ **As you wish.**_ **]**

* * *

Soon enough between the two bickering about how to get up there, Quoris just follows his own path – lifting himself up from rock formations on the side of the building to the pipes along, then right up onto the helipad roof. It was of ease for his type of stealth. He had taken the underground tunnel under the Skywatch that opens up to the side of the building, in the Guardian's blind spot to the right. She seemed out of focus, solely on looking down at the Mothyards than her surroundings.

Without struggle, Quoris lifts himself up carefully to the helipad with a high jump. Moments later, he notices the ship is left with idle engines. It must have been her ship. Looking around, he finally notices her. Crouched on one knee, eyes glued to the scope. She takes four shots to something, but what it was - he was not sure, himself. Not only lack of helmet that lay near her, but the Ghost. It was floating at her shoulder, watching her with a focused look.

Bickering ensures.

 **[** _ **So, where's your Titan now, this time? He usually roams before sunset.**_ **]**

 **"'My' titan? Hm. He's probably busy with scouting. Or whatever he does. Punching things."**

 **[** _ **Ever curious about him?**_ **]**

 **"Why would I be curious of him?"**

 **[** _ **I know you like to watch him.**_ **]**

 **"I do not. I just shoot things."**

 **[** _ **Keep telling yourself that.**_ **]**

She can't help but chuckle behind the hood, too fascinated by something to pay attention or move. Only the movement of her Ice Breaker was following a target. Unlike her, the Ghost moves to give a thorough look around - immediately detecting motion when Quoris nears. And he freezes in place, staring at him with a wide optic bright.

 **[** _ **Uh, Gold, you might want to turn around.**_ **]**

 **"Not now, I have a Captain in my sights."**

 **[** _ **Goooooold.**_ **]**

 **"Lazarus."**

 **[** _ **Turn. Around.**_ **]**

With a harsh huff, she takes the shot - the head of the Captain soon gone. The body collapsing. She swings her head to look at the Ghost, brows furrowed. **"What is it?-"** And immediately seeing her Titan in view, standing there not even six feet from her position.

 **"...U-Uh— … What are you doing up here?" Her grip on the gun almost slipped out of her hands from the jolt his presence gave to her. She lowers it enough to let it rest in place on her knee.**

 **"I could ask you the same."**

 **"..." Eyes dart around, then look away – almost embarrassingly. "... Sniping things?"**

 **"I can see that."**

 **"... Yes, yes you can. – You didn't answer my question, though."**

 **"Does it matter?"**

 **"It might, actually. I could've shot you."**

 **[** _ **No, yoooou wouldn't even dare.**_ **]** A teasing tone from her Ghost, nudging closer to her shoulder.

 **"Shush."** A whisper at her ghost, glaring in his direction; then returning her attention back to the Titan, whom by his stance, he was easily amused by her small arguments with her companion.

 **"You could have easily shot me."**

 **[** _ **Oh, I doubt she would.**_ **]** A voice comes from his chest piece, appearing a Ghost in view. Just as curious as ever. Lowering down to zoom around her once - checking her, and then hovering over his shoulder piece. **[** _ **So, this is the Guardian that has been watching your six? And it's a lady.**_ **]**

 **"That's not important now."** His tone is blunt towards his own, a tilt of the head shifting into the direction of the Ghost. It was almost as if he was side-eyeing him.

 **[** _ **Suuure it isn't.**_ **]**

 **"..."** She clears her throat for a moment, lowering her rifle down to her lap. **"So, uh – yeah. I have been watching you… But not like what you think though, but you know – Guardians helping other Guardians in need. Just watching your six, sometimes. You tend to get swarmed when you get in the midst of the action..."**

Quoris chuckles for a brief second. **"Guardian? Ha ha. Guardian. That's funny."**

 **"..."** She squints, although clearly her face is beet red. For some reason. **"You're... not a Guardian?"**

 **"No. Not the type of Guardian you're thinking of. I'm more of a protector."**

 **[** _ **Yet you have a Ghost.**_ **]** Lazarus interferes, his back shell twisting and rotating. Blinking twice.

 **"So? You snipe people as they go by. Does that make you a Fallen Vandal?"**

 **"... Clever."** She adjusts herself. Deciding to stand up, holding her Ice Breaker comfortably in her grip.

Quoris briefly chuckles again. **"I try."** Quoris notices Gold blushing like mad and decides to fluster her even more. **"Say, you look a bit red in the cheeks. Are you ok?"**

A pause – good job, Titan. She's nearly as red as the marking streaked across her face. **"No! Just a little…warm in this armor. Sun and all."**

 **"Well then maybe you should do something about that."**

 **[** _ **Real smooth, Quoris. Smooth.**_ **]** Seeing that her reaction was nearly priceless.

 **"... U-Uh—Um. … …"** Nope. She turns her head away for a moment, biting her lip. Internally, she's cursing at herself for not wearing her helmet. Her fingers tighten on the barrel of the Ice Breaker ever slightly. **"Wow."**

 **[** _ **Get it together, Gold.**_ **]** Lazarus chuckles ever slightly, his shell bobbing as he does.

 **"Quiet."**

Quoris briefly chuckles again. **"Well, to answer your earlier question, I decided to come up here to find out who 'my guardian' is,"** Quoris gives Roth a dirty look as he says 'my guardian', **"and guess what I found? A blushing hunter."**

She gives a huff, turning her head away briefly. **"Blushing? You're funny."**

 **[** _ **Can't really deny it, Gold. You are quite…red.**_ **]** Lazarus twitches, swinging his optic over to her, then back at the Titan, known as Quoris – blinking several times.

 **"Whose side are you on, dammit."** She snaps her head over to him, pursing her lips tightly together.

 **[** _ **Yours, obviously. But he's right. You are red in the face.**_ **]**

 **"..."** Gold scoffs, running a gloved hand through her hair. **"Alright. … You got me. – I'm sorry if I took any of those kills from you. Just trying to help out. It's what I do."**

 **"You have a funny definition of helping out, then."**

 **"... Not sure what you mean."** Gold squints over in his direction, unsure on what to say. She merely was helping, wasn't she? Or was she missing the point of this conversation all along? This was getting awkward.

Quoris briefly chuckles once again. **"Sure you don't. Well, it was nice to see who 'my guardian' was. I'll see you later."**

 **[** _ **Oh, it'll be the other way around, Quoris.**_ **]** The twitching of the machinery in his shell whirred, nearly resembling a chuckle, floating closer to his shoulder.

Quoris politely bows, causing Gold to fluster even more. It certainly didn't help her in the situation, staring at him as he takes his leave from her. At this, point, she's speechless once again – not having enough time to even say goodbye to him. Instead, she ends up doing a half wave with her hand raised up.

 **"... Uh… huh."**

 **[** _ **You like him.**_ **]**

 **"I do not."**

 **[** _ **Don't lie.**_ **]**

 **"Stop."**

 **[** _ **Come on.**_ **]**

 **"Little Light."**

 **[** _ **… Alright, fine.**_ **]**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Normal speech."**

 **[ _Ghost speech._ ]**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing but this story.**

* * *

In time, everything felt normal. Relatively. Days have passed on – and the confrontations between the two seemed to grow more and more by the passing. From simple gestures of a wave for noticing one another, to even teasing by Gold sniping an enemy he was solely going to shoot with his hand cannon – the game of cat and mouse went well.

Although at one point, when Quoris returns at the same time as always in the Mothyards – he finds no one. Yet, the ship remains on the building on the upper level of the Skywatch. The presence of the Hunter was no longer there at the time being, as he peers up through the barrel of his scope.

A frown is settling on him more and more as time goes by. There was no sign of activity on the ship, not even a glare of a sniper rifle in the distance on the ledge.

 **"Well, that's odd."**

 **[** _ **What. That your guardian isn't there for once?**_ **]**

 **"This isn't the time, Roth. The Hunter is usually there at this time. But for whatever reason, I don't see her."**

 **[** _ **Maybe she's in her ship?**_ **]**

 **"Possibly. Let's head in that direction and see if we can find out what's happening."**

 **[** _ **Sounds fine with me.**_ **]** Roth comments with a gentle tone, although before moving with Quoris – he immediately stops at his fixed position. The back portion of his shell twisting fast. His sensors were scanning the environment around them, as well as the distance - as far as his sights could render **. [** _ **— Hold on. There's a massive amount of Fallen activity near the Skywatch.**_ **]** Roth looks up at the Skywatch briefly, then back at him, vanishing on sight into his armor. **[** _ **Look up there, Quoris. There's a Fallen Skiff near her typical location …That's not good.**_ **]**

 **"No… not at all. We should hurry."**

 **[** _ **Agreed.**_ **]**

Agreeing that it'd be best to rush up there to see if there were any problems, Quoris didn't hesitate to bolt. The sparrow he would have summoned would cause too much noise – for a stealthier, fast approach would give them the upper hand.

That didn't seem to be the case. Rushing up the curved broken pavements on the way to the Skywatch building, halfway – a rapid amount of fire echoed into the cold air. It startles him to look around, unsure of where it came from. Fallen were rushing out left and right. Mostly Vandals and Dregs. Several Captains of course, and one specific, vivid cloak.

The coyote cloak: and they're booking it, running as fast as possible across the Mothyards.

 **[** _ **Is that who I think it is?**_ **]**

 **"I think so."**

 **[** _ **Better get down there fast. She's getting swarmed.**_ **]**

 **"My thoughts exactly."**

Without a second thought, Quoris lets himself go into a full sprint down the cliffside. Every moment was counting. Captains were already taking down bits and pieces of what remained as shields and recovery. Once the shield shatters in a flash, she's exposed to whizzing bullets. Even the sound she makes in a shriek of pain – Gold no longer bothering to fight them off, but running for her safety – Quoris' adrenaline pumps faster.

Taking an abandoned airplane wing up for height near her, the electricity in his chest surged. In time of where she fell down hard; a shot had shattered a chunk of armor to her leg, Quoris leaps high.

Soon, slamming down with a powerful surge of havoc before her. The Fallen that had fell victim to his violent slam were soon gone, any survivors had shrieked in surprise with some stagger. The titan was not done, no. Moving over to Gold in a dash Quoris clenches his fists briefly to channel the remaining energy within him, shooting up his hands to release a barrier bubble around themselves. Taking a moment to pause, he looks on down at her to see if she was fine. Gold was managing to get herself to one knee before making eye contact with him.

Silently, he takes a step back and politely bows to her, pulling out his hand cannon. **"Don't move."**

 **"I – …"** No, she won't move. She certainly won't. What the hell just happened?

Instead, Gold watches him annihilate the field of surrounding enemies. At one point, they retreat from the chaos that had unfolded, leaving the two alone for now. Enough that Quoris can calm down and focus on the fact that she was still injured. He turns to face her.

 **"That was... – amazing."** The burning in her cheeks was hidden behind her mask, thankfully. Looking up at him, her hand clasped around her knee. That'll swell terribly in the morning.

 **"How injured are you?"**

She blinks, glancing down at her knee. Slowly starting to stand. She can stand, but it's obvious she is limping. "Just my leg. Shattered the knee piece with shrapnel. Somewhat hurts."

 **"Are you sure? The Fallen use volatile weapons. The wounds they cause are… unpleasant."**

 **"Yeah, I'll, uh… I'll be fine. I think. I have a kit in my ship."** She jabs slightly at the Skywatch, attempting to stand straight. No, it's not working. She's in a brief limp when there was an attempt to straighten out her posture. It was a no go, in the end.

Lazarus peeks out of her shoulder, drifting down to her knee to give a brief scan – then floating up to Quoris' eye level. **[** _ **Her knee is bad. I would say we need to take her to the City for medical assistance, but… we have what we need in the ship, for now until we return. Although… I'm not sure if she can get back up to her ship on her own.**_ **]**

 **"Agreed. You shouldn't stress your knee any more than you have to. Here, I'll help you to your ship."**

 **"I mean, you don't have to… Are you sure?"** She mutters a bit, although having to agree with him. Quoris is already taking her arm into his grip, slinging it over his shoulder to straighten her posture. **"-It'd, uh, be nice actually."**

 **"No problem. Let's get moving."**

Gold nods silently, slowly moving her leg to walk with his pace. In time after moving not too far from where she was injured, the limp had gotten worse. Their pace was slowing more and more by the moment, as well as the sounds of pain she produced had increased in volume. Thus increasing the risk of exposure to the enemy, Quoris decided to pause their walk. He twists himself and curls his arm to her waist, holding it tightly. His free arm dips down to scoop her up off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

Humorously enough, she might have squeaked.

 **"...You don't have to do this, though."**

 **"Please, I insist. You're in no condition to walk."**

 **"But—"**

 **"I insist."**

 **"I – uh, alright then."**

She no longer questions it, if Quoris wanted to be helpful – then so be it. She allowed it for the time being, the tension in her grip tightening to his shoulder in need to hold on. Her head is dipped down, quiet through the majority of his fast-paced walk up to the Skywatch. With a heightened boost from him, they managed to get up to the level without any struggle – which to her surprise, shocked her on how easy it was for him to get up there in the first place without her knowledge or attention the time before they interacted.

Lazarus pops out of Gold's armor and comes into view, zipping away from her to the ship entrance to start the engines, enough to keep the inside warm – activating the doors to let Quoris carry her in by the lowered ramp.

The ship might have looked small on the outside, but it certainly had enough room to fit more than one person. As he entered the first floor there was the basics: cargo crates strapped to the walls to the side, large work bench and chests underneath that carried all resources and materials. He assumed the section in the back was most likely her private quarters. Bed, chests to the side, small stuff to make the ship feel like a home. A small stretch of hallway lead to the piloting chair and the terminals – a co-pilot's seat empty, and hardly used by the condition of it. Definitely this ship allowed two people to stay aboard. At least it was cozy.

Lazarus returns nearby as the ship door closes behind Quoris, floating around them. **[** _ **There's a medical kit under the workbench.**_ **]**

 **"I think you can put me down, now."** Gold finally speaks up, glancing at him for a moment. There was a sense of torn embarrassment in her pride, having to depend on another to even walk.

 **"Remember: don't stress your leg."**

 **"I'll be fine..."** I think. She forces a smile behind the helmet, politely patting his chest in silence to be put down. Once let down she hobbles down the ship, tugging the spinning chair around to sit down, hissing in pain. **"I might need some help. Can you grab the kit, please?"**

 **"Certainly. Where is it?"**

 **"Under the workbench. Red box."** Gold points towards the workbench that was organized with parts and weapons that she owned. She finally has the energy to take off her helmet, letting out a huff of air. Running her fingers through her hair, she looks over at him with a shy smile.

Quoris looks at the described location but can't seem to find the kit at first from the lack of lighting in the ship. He sneaks a look at Gold, and she quickly looks away, blushing. Chuckling to himself, Quoris eventually finds the kit when he does one more look over of the workbench. **"I found the kit."**

 **"Good."** Gold comments, managing to take off her boot, rolling up her pant leg carefully. The wound was clearly not just a bruise. A deep burn, more so.

 **[** _ **There should be a tube of antiseptic gel and some bandages. It'll help reduce the swelling, enough for her to walk.**_ **]**

 **"She still shouldn't put much stress on it until the swelling goes down."**

She frowns briefly at him, then nods. **"Yeah, I won't. I'll be fine…for now."** Holding out her hand for the equipment he gives to her. A gentle grin is given to his direction, treating the wound carefully. Cleaning it and then wrapping it all up, the cooling sensation dulling the pain entirely. She moves her knee back and forth for a moment, then sighs – leaning back in her seat. **"...It's Quoris, right?"**

 **"Correct."**

She nods, biting her lip and glancing away for a moment. After a gathered breath, she looks back at him with a genuine smile. **"I never got the chance to say thank you. For saving me back there. It means a lot."**

 **"Please, no thanks are needed. I saw that you were in danger and acted. You would have done the same if things were reversed."**

A soft chuckle comes from her, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing off to the side. Gold rests her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers - looking down at them **. "A Fallen Captain saw me, I'm guessing. More so ordered them to scatter for reinforcements. Skiff came in, dropped in on me. I had to run."** After a moment, she pauses. The grin spreads.

 **"So, you were the one watching me this time, huh? Well, I certainly appreciate that you were there."**

 **"I must say, you're very interesting to watch."**

That might have been a giggle in her tone, shaking her head once. The burning color went to her ears, **"I can say the same to you."**

Quoris openly chuckles. **"So you were looking at more than just my skills, eh?"**

 **"Depends. What do you really think I was looking at?"**

 **"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were staring at my body."**

A near laugh, covering her mouth briefly. **"Jumping to conclusions, are we?"** Gold rolls her shoulders and crosses her leg over another – careful of the wound. **"I'll never tell. You'll just have to think that over."**

 **"The red in your cheeks says otherwise."**

 **"Just a tad warm in here."** She comments carefully, looking at him. A small smile if anything was given; rolling down the pant leg as she relaxes in her seat, hands laced together. **"A little too warm."**

 **"That's funny. You must love being in warm environments whenever you talk to me."**

 **"And you must really like being a smooth-talker to me, for sure..."** Another giggle behind a small grin.

 **"You seem to be enjoying it. I could always continue, if you would like."**

 **"Mmm. Only if you want to, Quoris."** She leans forward to press her elbows to the top of her legs.

 **"How could I resist such a beautiful face?"**

That might have heated her up again, clearing her throat at his comment. Her gloved hand reaches up and scratches her cheek – giving a nervous laugh with a fluttering heart beating in her chest. 'How do you even respond to that?' It seemed the conversation was beginning to get out of hand, almost unprofessional to her.

Lazarus picked it up, twitching in the air to look over at her with curiosity **. [** _ **Smooth.**_ **]**

 **"Don't know who you're looking at. Not me."** She argues back.

 **"Don't deny it, you're really enjoying this."**

 **"Alright. I won't deny it, then…"** She pauses, looking back at him with a soft expression. Once again, Gold gives a genuine smile towards Quoris. **"Still. Thank you, I really do appreciate it that you helped me out."**

 **"Anytime."**

A gentle chuckle, shifting to stand up slowly. The scorching pain shoots into her leg, keeping a lack of weight on it thankfully. Hopefully it was enough that she was able to maneuver around in her ship. Gold rather not be babysat by a titan, or be anymore dependant on others for such simple tasks. **"Well, I won't take up too much of your time. I'm sure you have places to go before nightfall hits."**

 **"Unfortunately, I do. I'll see you at a later time."** Quoris stands up and politely bows. **"Gold."** Quoris nods his head in recognition and exits the ship.

She follows along in her own way in a hobble, try to be steady with her footing. She keeps her head down to hide the blush in her face until she's at the doorway to exit the ship. Gold rests her shoulder against the frame, lacing her hands together at her front. **"—Quoris."** She stops him with her voice, **"You should come around more often…It was really nice talking to someone for a change."** She smiles bright. Shy, but bright.

Quoris turns around to face Gold. **"I would like that, very much. Patrolling out in the wastes can get lonely. I should know. I've been doing it for some time."**

 **"Same here with sniping. Believe me..."** A chuckle. **"I'll talk to you later, Quoris."**

Quoris politely nods, and turns to climb down the building, lost in his thoughts.

He may have finally found what he's been looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Normal speech"  
**

 **[ _Ghost speech_ ]**

* * *

 **"Mmm. You really have to do that slam, huh?"** A voice calls out from a jagged rock above the remaining aftershocks of a havoc. After witnessing them leap and slam into a pile of Hive for a lack of purpose, it was actually amusing to them. The Hunter is crouched on the rock, elbows resting on her knees – her head tilted slightly to the left, staring down at the Titan. By the tone of her voice, she was grinning. **"Doesn't that ever get old for you?"**

 **"Sometimes. That one felt good, though."**

 **"Did it?"** She casually asks, moving to sit down, letting her legs dangle off the rock. Her handcannon laid in her lap, her body hunched forward.

 **"Did you enjoy watching me?"**

 **"I might have, seeing as I missed the party."** Gold comments rather collected, standing up only to hop down from her perch. **"It's a shame you scared them off."**

 **"You actually want to be swarmed by thralls?"**

 **"It's fun when you have arc electricity flowing through you, and on top of it all – with a knife."**

 **"And I thought using my fists was crude."**

 **"Admit it."** She approaches him with a smile behind her helmet, holding her auto rifle in a relaxed grip, standing near him. **"You just like to punch things. Even the floor."**

 **"I will as long as you admit that you love watching me. Especially when I'm not in combat."**

 **"'Enjoy' watching you punch things. 'Love'... is a bit too much, isn't it? But I suppose we'll go with it."** Her grip twirls the gun with flexibility to holster it, her other hand on her hip – shrugging. **"So. What brings you to the Hellmouth for a change? Hardly see you come this way as it is."**

 **"Then you clearly don't have as good a watch on me as you think. If you really want to know, I came to the Moon to investigate. Some scouts I knew went missing recently. I came here to pick up their trail."**

 **"A shame they went missing. Any leads as of recently?"**

 **"I've picked up their trail. It seems they were around the Hellmouth and Temple of Crota regions. Knowing the Hive, anything could have happened."**

 **"If you want me to tag along, I can. I have nothing else better to do than travel for resources. Nothing… too exciting going on, here. It's eerily quiet for once."**

 **"… Agreed. Something wrong must be happening for it to be this quiet."**

She nods, looking around for a moment. Lazarus, the familiar Ghost, comes into view after appearing from her shoulder – floating above her head. He was scanning the environment, the shell pieces spreading out as he glows brightly. He blinks a few times, then brings his shell together tightly, looking down at Gold. **[** _ **There's not much activity near us. It seems most of them went underground. I also detect a spike of heavy motion near the Temple of Crota. Maybe we should start there… sadly.**_ **]**

 **"Agreed… to say the least. We should try there, I suppose."**

 **"It's all we have at the moment, so we'll need to be prepared for whatever we find."**

 **"Hopefully it's nothing too overwhelming."** That's what she hoped for, really. After a moment, she hoists herself up on the summoned sparrow, letting it balance out before she sits upright on it – adjusting the hood of her cloak. **"I'm ready whenever you are."**

 **"Let's go then. Watch out for the Fallen along the way."**

There might have been a chuckle behind the helmet as she waits for him to hop onto his sparrow. Following along (to the best of her ability against his noisy sparrow), she is guided down to the slopes of the entrance to the Temple. Bad vibes were slowly setting into her nerves, disregarding the Fallen as they zip around them in passing time.

Unable to go further with the sparrows, they take the curved canyon to the Temple. Gold hops off her sparrow – pulling out her Last Word, keeping a tight grip on the handle. Never once has she been this close to the Temple. There always was rumors, and death. Lots of death.

 **"After you."** Gesturing him down the hill, the lump in her throat obvious to her tone.

 **"How familiar are you with the Hive? I'm not talking about the Hive on Earth. I mean the Hive on its Moon."**

 **"I try to keep away from them as much as possible, really."** At least she's being honest. She knows the Hive enough to respect them at a reasonable distance. Hence, the lack of courage in her tongue, lumped together with hesitation.

 **"There's a few things you need to know, then."**

 **"...Like?"**

 **"The Hive on the Moon are much more violent, and come in greater numbers. It's generally advised to avoid them unless you have allies and at least think you know what you're doing."**

 **"Seems… pretty obvious. This is the Hive we're speaking of."** She blinks, looking over at the Temple – then over at him. **"Do you have any fixed location on them at this point?"**

 **"No, unfortunately. They were around here when they went dark."**

 **"So if they got in, they didn't get too far."**

 **[** _ **We should find them. The quicker, the better.**_ **]** Lazarus comments in the safety of her armor, audible enough for Quoris to hear as well.

 **"Agreed..."** A hard sigh on her part, looking back over at Quoris. **"... Anything else we should know before jumping down there?"**

 **"Yes. The Hive are fond of dark areas. So don't be surprised if you need a source of light."**

 **"Eh."** She doesn't like that. **"I'll be fine. Let's just get in and get out. See what we discover before we draw too much attention to ourselves."**

 **"That's the real challenge. The Hive have a way of knowing when something is happening. It's almost as if there's something watching. Rather, someone."** Quoris looks around suspiciously.

 **"For once, it's not me watching you."** Gold's quick to comment, turning to face him as she adjusts the gun in her hands, looking up at him. **"So let's make it quick, shall we? It's never too wise to stay in these areas for too long. Who knows what might pop up..."**

 **"Exactly. Let's get moving. Through the Temple."**

It was not the best thing to go through. All was eerie and quiet. Hardly a thrall in sight, the Temple gates wide open and nothing but the vast echoes of below the only thing that is heard from the open canyon as they approach. Her footing is hesitant, following at a simple pace with Quoris.

They approach and start their journey into the Temple, up the small ramp and into the darkness. There was nothing at first, looking back over at him once in a while. Carefully, Gold hops down from the level to the next – looking around. There were no corpses in sight on the ground. As they scout level by level, they soon come across large streak of liquid on the floor upon the next room down. Deep in color, nothing related to the Hive – they didn't have blood in their veins. The thoughts…

An auto rifle with no home was on the ground to the side. Looks like they found something.

 **"... Might have found them."** Gold comments softly, approaching the long streak of dark blood on the tile floors of the Temple – crouching to examine it. Fresh, not dried up. It seems like whatever happened, one was violently taken down and dragged into the depths... goodness knows where. "When did you lose contact with them?"

 **"A few days ago, why?"**

 **"Just curious."** She asks simply, reaching out to touch the floor, then getting back up on her feet. Lazarus has gathered his gears and came out of her armor, scanning the floor to what she saw just now.

 **[** _ **Blood. Most of it is dried, but it certainly came from a fresh kill. Trails all the way down the hall to the Seeder...**_ **]**

 **"Whatever happened, they got overwhelmed, it seems... It's a shame."** She frowns heavily behind the helmet. **"We should keep moving..."**

 **"Agreed. These blood trails seem to be confirming my thoughts about the missing scouts."**

 **"Right..."** Descending down further into the Temple could mean trouble, something she rather not get into. Pursing her lips tightly behind the helmet, she just nods at him. Slowly taking the steps down to the halls, hoping they'll find something sooner or later with the scouts. So far, it seems they were going the right way. **"Well, let's go."**

 **"The further down we go, the more careful we need to be."**

 **"Yeah..."** She drifts her words off as she continues, listening to the echoes of beyond that came from the dark below. The grip tighter on her rifle, turning a corner into the wide open space of a hall – there, finding the corpses of scouts. All mangled nearly beyond recognition. **"... Damn."**

Quoris stares at the corpses, his head down in respect for the fallen scouts **. "I had a feeling they had perished, but at least we know. Let's see if we can identify the scouts, so that we can tell any of their family of their passing."**

She nods idly, holstering the rifle onto her back for the meantime, carefully approaching the bodies. Kneeling down – reaching out to move the hoods away from their shattered helmets. Whatever did this to them hit them hard. Nearly split their helmets in two. A disgusting sight.

Upon helping Quoris identify the bodies by facial appearance, it just dawned onto her after removing a shattered helmet carefully – they were Awoken. It wasn't necessarily surprising, but it still burned into her mind. Staring at Quoris quietly through the corner of her eye behind the helmet, watching him.

 **"It's a shame your friends went out this way. No one deserves this kind of pain."** She stands up after a moment, her head dipped down.

 **"... Indeed. While we can't bring their remains with us, we have their identification so at least their families won't be wondering. For Awoken, family is still important. Despite all the mystery surrounding them, they still grieve for lost loved ones."**

 **"..."** Silence fills her for a while, her voice gone at the thought of 'family.' That word had no meaning to her, unlike many who had that gap filled. **"Wish I understood that, myself."**

That was supposed to be spoken by her thoughts, not her voice. A mistake on her part, talking to herself out loud. Gold stops to see he's staring, and instantly her face burns up behind the helmet. **"..."** Clearing her throat: **"We should get going."**

 **"Yes. Watch for any Hive while I find whatever data they had."** Quoris searches around the general area, hoping that he doesn't have to disrespect the scouts' bodies. He finds a pack nearby, badly torn up. Inside there are several datapads with cracked screens, almost spider-webbed to the point of decoherence. **"I believe I found the data. We should get out of here as soon as we can…"** He is interrupted by a loud roar that chills them to the bone.

 **"... Sonuvabitch."**

 **[** _ **Lots of Hive movement coming through. Get ready!**_ **]** Lazarus' voice echoes from her armor, she pulls out her gun on instinct.

Taking heavy strides back, she aims ready – seeing the doors further across the hall. An enraged ogre, and a massive swarm of thralls leaping and running towards the two. The urge to run or fight, well... It wasn't her decision. Whatever Quoris did, she'll go along with it. The electricity in her veins was pumping rapidly, eyes darting to him. **"What do we do—"**

 **"Run! I'll distract them for a bit!"** Quoris doesn't give Gold a chance to argue. He rushes forward, energy inside him threatening to release. Fortunately, the enraged ogre and thralls are focused on him, giving Gold the time to escape. **"The things I do for some people…"** Quoris mutters darkly, his attention now solely on the enraged ogre in front of him.

She does as told, bolting back as far as she could. The sudden urge of energy surges through her, she felt wrong. Very wrong.

 **"The things I do for people."** She hisses to herself, leaping up high as she gets a perch. Pulling out Ice Breaker, she takes aim at the enraged ogre that was aiming solely at Quoris, setting off two shots: staggering the beast. It would give him enough time to get out of there before he's consumed by thralls. If they get too close and overwhelming, she's going to dip into a burst of energy towards them.

 **"I'm not leaving without you, Quoris!"**

Quoris hears the desperation in her voice. **"You won't have to!"** Seeing that the ogre is stumbling on its feet, Quoris seizes the opportunity and releases the nervous energy in the form of an enormously destructive shockwave, causing dozens of thralls to be vaporized into the stale air. The ogre is knocked to its back, trying its hardest to get back up. It would have been amusing if they weren't in the middle of a Hive fortress. Quoris catches his breath, grabs the datapads, and uses his remaining energy to run to Gold, and in turn escaping the Temple.

She waits for the opportunity for Quoris to vaporize the thralls around him, vanishing the Ice Breaker from her hands. She brings out the Valedictorian that was holstered to her back, loading in a shot. When Quoris runs past her perch, she stands tall and supported, waiting for the ogre to get up on its legs again. Doing so, she aims and fires one shot – the arch zipping across the room as it collides into the beast.

It slows them down, Gold hops off her perch and runs with him, patting his back roughly to reassure that he was fine. If they're going to get swarmed, it'd be her turn to distract. **"You okay?"**

Quoris takes a few moments to catch his breath **. "Yes. I was only winded because I used more energy on that slam than I usually do. We need to get out of here now."**

 **"Come on."** She keeps by his side as they pace themselves out of there, hearing the echoes of nearby thralls around them. Without a moment's notice, she picks up the pace with him, running back up the ramps and stairs to the entrance of the Temple. **"At least you got the data."**

 **"Yes. Let's get as far away from this place as possible."**

 **"Agreed."** She looks on over at him, exiting the Temple. Getting up towards a safe area past the Anchor of Light, Gold settles herself down on a rock – resting her elbows on her knees. **"You think they got any useful information?"**

 **"Possibly. We know so little about the Hive as it is, so it could be anything really."**

 **"True."** Gold nods at him, looking down for a while. She's unsure on what to say for him. He just lost his friends to the destroying force of the Hive down below. Her heart sinks at the thought of what happened, letting out a gentle sigh. "I'm sorry their fate came to this."

 **"Though I am saddened, I can take comfort in the fact that they're not being tortured for some sick purpose."**

 **"Understandable... but..."** She can't bring the words out. I'm here. It wasn't right to say, it sounded selfish to her in her thoughts. Biting her lip behind the helmet, Gold puffs a breath. **"They'll be honored."**

 **"Yes, they will."** Quoris stares blankly at the stars, lost in his thoughts. **"Now, as relaxing as it might be watching the stars and pondering life's mysteries, I must be off. I have sad news to deliver."**

Gold might be saddened to see him go, but her words do not leave her mouth. Instead, she's watching him leave, nodding with understanding. He did have his duties to do, no matter who they were for. **"Hey... before you go…"**

 **"What's on your mind?"**

 **"Have you ever heard of the Vault of Glass?"** He probably has, seeing that they dove into the Archive themselves back on Venus not too long ago, stumbling upon the name. There wasn't much, but it was something that has been stuck in her thoughts since.

 **"Rumors. Myths. Horror stories. Why do you ask?"**

 **"I've been gathering information lately about the Vault. Asked my Hunter Vanguard for some insight. Looking deeper into the Cryptarch's records about it… I found some interesting things. Valuable findings. Possibly things that might benefit all of us. So…"** She lets her voice wander afterwards, hinting that she was offering a way into it. She found valuable info about the Vault – the Vanguards itching over it for nearly a month. After finding a good team, they felt ready, but… Gold did not. She needed she could trust. **"Would you like to tag in? We need one more person."**

Quoris continues to stare at the stars, seemingly thinking over Gold's offer. He's been around long enough to know where danger is bound to be present. He wasn't lying when he said that he'd heard about the Vault. **"Am I correct in assuming that the others are guardians as well?"**

 **"Yes. Another Titan, two Warlocks, and another Hunter. We're all paired in two, and have a thorough plan to get in. I've done a lot of research from past... failures, of other Guardians. This Vault? It goes deep down into Venus. Goodness knows where it ends."** The thought of it sends chills down her spine, rolling her shoulders. **"If we do it right, patiently, we can go all the way to the core of the Vault."**

 **"I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but what are our chances if things go to Oblivion? I would think that if we fail, we won't be able to make it back."**

 **"Any given day, including today – what happened down there? We have a chance of failure. We always do. But do we dwell on it as we make progress?"**

 **"No. We don't. I can tell you really want me to join you in this venture. Despite the risks, it would certainly be worth discovering untold knowledge. I'll join you. Although I have a question that needs to be answered."**

 **"...Yes?"**

 **"What will the others think of me? I'm no guardian. Would they trust me?"**

 **"..."** Quietly, she turns to face him. Her feet taking her to stand before him, looking up at him. The moments she wish she saw his face. Whatever he might look like, it didn't matter to her. She sighs, dipping her head down to look at the floor. It was difficult to gather words. **"Well... for one… I trust you. I truly do. We've been through a lot together, and it'd be a shame to not let you in on this. Who knows what we might discover down there. It might benefit us, it might not. But at least we can say it was a hell of a ride. – If they don't trust you, then they don't trust you. You don't even have to say a word to them. Just know that I do. And, well… I'm here for you."**

Quoris isn't dumb and can tell that Gold meant every word she said. He also noticed how she put a lot of emotion into that last part. If Quoris didn't know better, he'd say that Gold has feelings for him. Never mind that, he can worry about that later, when it's more appropriate. **"Alright. I'll help regardless of what the other guardians may think of me."**

 **"It means a lot to me."** She nods again, glancing down at the floor. The smile was wide and shy behind her helmet. The tone of voice she lets out was hinting of her smiles. **"Thank you."**

 **"Anything for such a pretty person like you."**

 **"Stop that."** Reaching a hand out, giving him a shove to the chest. If he listened carefully, he'll hear a giggle.

Quoris chuckles behind his helmet, causing Gold to fluster a bit. **"I can't help it. But for you, I'll stop."**

She puffs a breath, shaking her head. **"I'll let you go, Quoris… you need to finish up with the families and such. I'll let them know we have our last member. We'll go whenever we're all ready."**

 **"Where should I meet you when I'm ready?"**

 **"Same place."** He'll understand. The Skywatch upper levels, where she lands her ship each and every day when there's time to lay low under the radar.

 **"Got it. I will see you in the near future, then. I'm off to conclude my business."**

 **"I'll see you then, Quoris."** Her tone is soft, the smirk hardly hidden.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Normal speech"**

 **Hello there everyone! At last we have the long-awaited lemon. Don't expect graphic sex. If you want that, look elsewhere.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the reviews. It's nice to see that people are liking the story. That being said, if anyone has questions/concerns, or simply want to talk about where the story is going, don't hesitate to PM me or ask commanderkiwi on Tumblr. I've talked for long enough, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill...**

* * *

The pain courses through their veins. The Hunter is limping in her right leg; The Titan's arms are on fire.

The excitement that pumps adrenaline through them fuels the post-trauma.

They did it. They made it through the Vault of Glass. They woke the throne, they conquered, stole what they rightfully earned with mighty rewards. Biting the bullets, walking off the wounds and reigning victorious was something all Guardians were good at. It was their nature. even if they were not true valued Guardians. Those who grew into one, became one - no matter where they hailed from. Valuable information was stolen from the Vault for the vanguards and cryptarchs; hopefully it was enough to keep them at bay whilst the unfortunates recovered from their injuries. Goods were taken as they were discovered along the way. Materials, information, even weapons and armor were scarce, but found and shared amongst the six strangers.

Gold, in all her limping form, is transmatted to her ship with Quoris behind her. They explored past the throne up the scaled rock to secured lands away from the terror; reaching a destination blindly to get an orbital surface, the team had all parted ways with their Ghosts and their rewards in their hands.

Allowing the oxygen to elevate in the ship, Gold pries off her helmet and lets it drop somewhere on the floor with a loud clunk. Her markings are slightly smeared and caked with sweat. Her tired eyes dart around the room, moving to sit on one of the crates, slumping forward with elbows pressed to her knees. Paranoia was starting to settle in, unsure of whether or not she was truly alive. She didn't feel excited, nor was her personality on key with victory. Something felt off, her bones shook in her chest at every exhale.

Quoris, himself, is not in the best of moods. He felt calm, and yet rather victorious from making it through all the way to the core of the Vault, like Gold had promised him. He was proud. He was proud of himself, his team, and most of all - her. Her calculations with the intellectual warlock were on point for every struggle they gathered. If they had gone in there without the proper research, then surely they would not make it past those ringing orcales. He still heard them, vibrating in his ears in pitches.

Every bone in his arms burned to the shoulders, like someone stabbing him with hot knives. The relic that was deciphered in the studies was real, and yet he wished they "informed" him the artifact was indeed, heavy. No matter, what was done is done, and he is thankful that their journey is coming to a calming halt.

Instead of sitting, Quoris stands before her, seeing the expressions she makes; slowly rotating his sore shoulders to stretch out the pain that laid within his muscles. He hasn't seen her face in quite a while, and it refreshes him to not see a helmet on her. It wasn't enough to relieve him of the night, feeling upset with what he saw before him. Something is off with Gold, and it's beginning to worry him more than ever.

He could no longer keep quiet to listen to her frightened breaths that nearly rattled her gear. **"How are you holding up? You don't look to well."**

The sudden noise other than the beginning hum of the ship snaps her mind back to reality, figuring out that she was not alone in the ship she called home. Quoris was standing before her, practically hovering as he watches her carefully. Should she lie? **"I'm, uh… fine. Yeah, fine."**

The answer was not good enough, **"You say you're fine, but your body says otherwise. How are you really feeling?"**

Immediately, she darts her eyes away from his view, unable to look at him. Glassy-eyed, tired. It was all too obvious that she had seen more than she should've. There was a look of terror washing over her in a subtle fashion, unwilling to let go of what happened. To him, to her.

* * *

 _No, she certainly wasn't alright. She was screaming. It was the only thing that pierced her listening, the twisting forms of Vex muffled in the background; even the Oracles not loud enough to let her focus. She had panicked, lost her mind._

 _Screaming. Screaming that she was blind. The world was going black, itching her eyes and irritating her skin as it crawled through every inch of her focus. They were running on Mars, the rock crunching under her feet as she staggers down the steps. Or was it Venus? The crunch of dead flowers and dew covered grass in this dimension? Gold lost her senses, and she could not remember. Rather than destroying the piercing rings of the Oracles above – she couldn't. Not in this condition, hearing Quoris shout for her up ahead and the other Hunter whose voice was muffled out by the white noise of all. Quoris is calling her name, and she's struggling to move on – enemies growing closer as they were separated from each other. With a Minotaur that slipped past him and his bold moves with the heavy relic, she had fallen behind whilst they advanced to destroy the ringing demons._

 _There was no time to leave her. There had been unfortunate victims who were left behind because they could not gather the courage to move on in the darkness. This was a clear example that she was beginning to fall behind. His cleansing light and his energy that flowed through the relic evaporates them, grabbing her with his freehand and holding her tight - advancing as she stumbles to keep up with his steps. The light flooding her vision, she can see again. Panting, panicking, guiding her through the timegate; reassurance in his voice that "everything would be okay."_

 _In those moments of courage, she felt the adrenaline return, the time of fear had passed._

* * *

 **"... I'm... not okay. I'm – you…"** Not now, Gold, not now. Don't let your emotions shred your words. **"—We… we almost died in there, Quoris. I… I went blind."** A tightness in her chest clenches her air and heart, dipping her head down in attempt to hide emotion. It was getting harder and harder to breathe **. "By the light, what if we didn't make it out of there…?"**

Reality is hitting her hard, her face red on fire, eyes matching as she twitches her jaw, pressing her lips tightly together. Her fear had almost compromised the mission, and she was not letting go of those thoughts. If they had not grabbed her with backtracking, maybe he would not have been injured by the Harpy from its explosive shrapnel that ripped through Quoris' backside when they passed through the timegate. Sure, it had staggered him in pain, but it had not stopped him from moving to protect his team that stood behind him. There was no time to fail, with Atheon slowly beginning to crumble and crack before them. (He was rather thankful that the intellectual Warlock was experienced with medication and first aid, having to rip out that shrapnel when they shattered Atheon from the world; patching him until he gets proper first aid for the injury. It was not life threatening.)

 **"Hey,"** Quoris says in a comforting tone as he gently grabs Gold's shoulder, **"we did make it out. That's what matters."**

 **"B-But..."** She glances back at him, slowly turning her head to face him with shame in her expression, in her heart. The poor beating organ pounds rapidly out of control, with frightened short breaths as she takes them - attempts to take them. More and more tries causes her to choke up, feeling paralyzed in her posture. **"I– I don't know what I would've done... ... without you, Quoris."** She mutters, not wanting to speak further, yet her tongue did not stop.

 **"You've... been there for me when all these years, these... times, no one else has. You're... my only friend, r-really, and losing you, I... I got scared. Yet... you pulled me t-through. It... Means a lot to me. It really does..."** Dipping her head down, Gold raises her fingers and rubs at her eye, frowning heavily - not wanting to show tears. She felt weak and ashamed of the burning tears that blinked from her eyes every time she stops to breathe. **"You... do. To me. You mean so much."**

Quoris meant a lot to her. Living life as how it was seen as lonely as it could, she never truly relied on anyone else but herself; not even teammates alone. This experience they went through was a tall tale of facing fear, and relying on others. It was rough to admit that he crawled his way into her heart and stayed there throughout the long months that they've known each other. It's been quite an adventure, really.

Quoris shifts to listen to her with all his focus. Once she ends her voice with silence, he turns to move away for a brief period of time. Mere seconds really, as he rests the new hand cannon from the Vault. All this time, he still had it holstered; untouched. His weapons were set to the side to have his hands free, returning to face her as he approaches slowly in steps **. "I understand. Believe me when I say that you are very important to me as well. For the longest time, I had been wandering around, helping others and just keeping myself alive. But you want to know what I was really searching for?"**

 **"..."** She pauses, looking at him for a moment and nods, her head briefly dipping down in thought. What was he searching for, truly? **"What would that be, Quoris?"**

Quoris stares at Gold intensely as he speaks, **"Companionship."** His body takes him over to Gold as he gently grabs her shoulders, towering over her form as he lets his gloved hand rub her shoulder soothingly between the plates and thick armor. **"And I think I found it."**

 **"..."** She stops for a moment, staring back up at him. Brows rose briefly as she frowns, unsure on what to say. Only that her face burns bright red, **"Companionship...? Quoris... I had no idea..."**

 **"That I was so lonely? Or that I've found someone who can fill the void?"**

 **"... Both."** The frown grows heavier on her face The tears were beginning to return slowly from his heart-filled words. **"I didn't know you were that lonely, I mean... I've been lonely most of my life too, but... I doubt it compares to yours."**

 **"I tried not to dwell on it. For a time, Roth helped me by being there, but it's not the same."**

 **"Same with Lazarus. He's been there since the beginning, but… I can relate."** She glances down, rubbing her elbow idly. Lazarus and Roth had removed themselves from their armor well before they had stepped foot onto her ship. Themselves, tired from all the violent movements and constant recording for their people to follow over the strategic detail - they had rested themselves on the workbench, quiet and refueling their energy. **"It isn't the same with just a Ghost. Not anymore."**

 **"That's okay, I think we've both found someone better."** Quoris proceeds to hold her close as he brings his head down to hers intimately. Well… it would have been romantic if Quoris remembered that he was still wearing his helmet. Of course, in this moment of passion, he did not.

The clunk of metal to her forehead makes her flinch, blinking with confusion. Gold slowly leans her head away as she clears her throat to stare up at him. The sound she made was as close to as a grunt as it could be; her voice had cracked from the squeak she produced. **"...Ah, helmet."**

 **"... Apologies. I'm so used to wearing my armor all the time. One moment."** Quoris removes his hands from her shoulder and waist, leaning back and beginning to unlatch the seals on his helmet. A hiss of pressurized air escapes as he dips his head down briefly, pulling off his helmet. After a moment, his hair that was tucked back flops down to its normal length at his shoulders. Once the pressurized air has settled and he adjusts to the ship, his eyes open to look around briefly. Glowing blue eyes then stare over at her in the dim lighting.

As for her, she's staring right back at him in awe, silver eyes following the stardust trails swirling under his skin in the dark lighting. His staring alone has passed through her soul, sending shivers down her spine with a touch of shyness. Gold swallows a breath, pursing her lips carefully as she tugs off her gloves. A hand slowly raises to his face, hesitant to touch him. After gathering some courage, Gold cradles Quoris' face, her palms warm. It was interesting to find out he was an Awoken.

 **"I… wow."**

Quoris chuckles, rather amused with her reaction. **"Are you enjoying yourself? I had no idea you would be this excited to touch me."**

She blinks, glancing away from him. Slowly removing her hands from his jaw as she keeps them to herself. Her palms rubbing roughly together as she rests her hands at her front, her head dipped down with embarrassment. **"I-I, um, I'm sorry. I just… never knew you were an Awoken. It's… fascinating."**

 **"Just 'fascinating'? I thought I was more than 'fascinating.'"**

 **"... Well, I mean… you are. I, uh."** Gold then stares at the floor, biting her lip. **"You're, well… handsome. Very handsome, to be honest. That's – ... that's one thing..."**

Quoris briefly smiles, not entirely surprised by her comment. Quoris gently grabs her chin, which forces her to look at him. **"I must say, you're quite beautiful as well."** Before she gets a chance to respond, he leans over to her level and presses their foreheads together. It's proper this time without the helmet, eyes lidded as he stares at her, smirking.

By this time, whether or not she was red, her face was on fire. Silver eyes twitch back and forth gently, staring at his glowing eyes the entire time. She was speechless.

Quoris decides to take things further, and pulls Gold into a slow, deep kiss. Hands raise to cradle her face, lacing his gloved fingers through her short hair as he holds her gently between them. This was certainly something he has been craving to do for a long time to her. The feeling of her soft lips shifted his attention to wanting more, enjoying the warmth she gave off. It was a craving that he desired ever since he laid eyes on her face back on the Cosmodrome. Making sure that he doesn't take the action too far, he parts just enough for her to indulge a reaction to this.

Gold is pretty certain her heart leapt into her throat at the touch of his lips to hers. Instead of protesting to the kiss, she accepts it without hesitation, beginning to melt into hands. His kiss slowed her heart, eased the tension in her breaths to push away the paranoia and fear that was buried inside her. It was a pleasant feeling he gave her, something that she could focus on. Once Quoris parts, she decides to lean back in and press a soft kiss back to his lips; a quick, shy one. Palms resting on the edges of the top of his chest piece to help her lean up to his height, unable to hide her cracking smile up at him.

Before she can lean back down, Quoris holds her flush to his body. He just stares at her with a smirk of his own. At this point, words are a hindrance, nothing can say how he felt at this time. His left palm slowly rubs her neck at her hairline, pleased with what is happening.

Her eyes focus back up at him, staring back at those glowing blue ones of his. She blinks several times, her lips slowly twitching into a frown as she purses her lips together. Her thoughts return, and embarrassment kicks in to her actions, practically stuttering an apology. **"... I, uh, hope I didn't take it too far for you…"**

 **"'Too far'?"** Quoris laughs at that the statement, amused nonetheless **. "If anything, I'd say that things aren't going fast enough. But I want you to be comfortable."**

 **"Ah..."** She giggles briefly from the comment, dipping her head down again; relaxed in his grip against him. He made her feel natural, starting to accept that she is an embarrassing wreck with passionate feelings. She can accept the facts that this was a new experience **. "I'm… quite comfortable with this. It… It feels nice. To have someone this close."**

 **"It is a wonderful feeling isn't it? To be so close to someone, and just let your emotions reign free. This may be nice, but it will get much better. I won't rush you into it."**

Gold nods, raising her hand up to his face to cradle his jaw – eyes following the swirls of stardust under his skin moving about, even her thumb following them on his jawline as she strokes his skin softly. The small smile that was there grows further into a shy, wide one. **"I would like it to get better."** She sighs with content, slowly leaning closer to him to rest her forehead against his once more, eyes focused on his movements.

 **"Come with me, then."** That was a cue that they no longer had to stand in the fixed position in the middle of the ship, anymore. A comfortable zone was desired, Quoris leads her over to the back of her ship, all while never letting go of her. When they get to the bed, he motions her with a soft gesture for her to sit down on the edge of the bed. While she does this, Quoris begins to take off his armor, setting it down in a neat pile and out of the way.

It was an interesting sight to see him without the heavy armor on, seeing his figure under it all. Her lips twitch into a soft smile, **"...Getting comfortable here, huh?"** Although, this was something that she had not questioned in her mind.

 **"You might want to get out of your armor, too."**

 **"Well, if you say so."** A soft chuckle comes out of her in a shy tone, dipping her head down as she decides to do so. Whatever he had planned, which most seemed to relax after a stressful-yet-successful raid they underwent, relaxing was something they needed. Specifically laying down and enjoying the night while they could. She had taken off her chest piece and most of the plating of her armor, feeling lighter as she rolls her shoulders. **"What for, might I ask?"**

 **"The armor would just get in the way."**

 **"...Would it?"** She blinks, raising a brow. Then again, Quoris was shirtless before her by the time she realized. This dawned onto her, careful to not let her eyes drop down lower than the neckline. Her face was beginning to turn pink at the sight, going quiet.

He moves over towards her and sits by her side, turning to face her as he gives a brief grin. **"Trust me."** Quoris replies with a quiet tone as he untucks her shirt and slips his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. He had her flushed to his chest, his other hand running through her hair and gently tucking it behind her ear. **"It would."**

After a moment of her shy smiling, it soon fades into a brief frown. Her face burns bright in color after she feels his palms touch her skin – in areas she hardly lets see the light of day with all the armor and layers she wears. Bumps coat her skin under his warm hands, a stutter from her end. It took her a moment to realize what he was planning. Oh, by the Light. Why did she not realize this sooner?

 **"I, uh, Quoris…?"** Her voice going uneasy, glancing away for a moment – clearing her throat. She felt stupid to turn towards this direction. It was going so smooth… until now.

 **"Yes?"**

 **"What were you… uh, planning?"** Here comes the embarrassing questions.

 **"You know…"** At this point it should have been obvious.

She gives him a look. Yes, that sort of "look". Everything seems to have gone over her head in regards to what was truly happening. Here she had a mindset of laying down and enjoying his presence, but it seems Quoris was taking a turn to get closer to her personal space.

 **"You don't know, do you?"** Well, this could get awkward. Might as well deal with it now, Quoris thought to himself. He had a feeling that something similar to this was going to fall before him - seeing her reactions to him stripping down until he was shirtless, it should've been much more obvious that she is… inexperienced.

Gold huffs with a weak breath, dipping her head down. She begins to pick at her nails quietly, staring down at her hands. The feeling of shame was setting in, unsure if she should say anything at this point. In her thoughts, she felt like she had ruined the moment - or so it seemed like to her. **"I'm sorry, Quoris… I should have mentioned it earlier."**

 **"Don't be sorry. It's perfectly normal. We don't have to rush. Here."** Quoris grabs Gold's hand with a gentle grip and places it on his chest, having her instantly blush. **"Let's take things slow."**

She's silent as he guides her through it, biting her lip as her fingers run over his bare skin, following the stardust under the surface. After a while, gathering enough courage to look up at him. Nodding, **"I trust you on this. I hope you understand that…"**

 **"—We should take things slow. I want you to feel comfortable."**

 **"Of course…"** Gold mutters, trailing her hands carefully over his chest and collarbone – letting out a nervous laugh as she looks up at him with a shy grin. **"I'd… I'd like that."**

 **"Good. First things first, we need to get you out of these clothes..."**

There was an opportunity to laugh at his comment, but she only ends up chuckling in soft tones unheard towards him. It'd be interesting; no one has seen her vulnerable like this without her armor on. Let alone a shirt. To comfort herself, she leans up to press a simple kiss to his lips, dropping her hands down off him to hesitantly tug at the ends of her long-sleeve.

Whatever Quoris was planning, well… she was in for a journey.

To begin simple, she allows Quoris to continue his tugging with curiosity to the ends of her shirt, untucking it from her pants and slipping his hands up to her bare back. Palms smoothly caressing her warm skin, tracing and memorizing her structure as he went. His head leans down to press the kiss to her pink lips, enjoying the subtle taste they had. He had managed his movement to unbuckle her pants, dropping the armor and the belt to the floor before their feet, kicking it to the side where the pile laid with his clothes. It was as far as he was going to get until the nervousness in her shoulders began to pick back up in her tension.

Her body had gone stiff, nearly too shy to even look at him at this point, yet alone touch him. Was it something he was doing to make her uncomfortable, or was it her? He understood the lack of experience in her years. Hell, this might be her first - he might be her first - and maybe her last, if all went well between them. A concerned look plasters his face, staring at her with a gentle expression.

 **"You alright?"**

 **"Yeah, I… will be."** She tries to hide her nerves with a laugh. It failed.

 **"Hey, you don't have to be nervous. It's just me."**

 **"I know, I just…"** A frown settles. **"Not sure what I should be doing."**

 **"No need to worry about that."** Quoris comments, raising a hand from under her shirt to tilt her chin up, cupping her chin with a thumb and index. His touch gentle, reassuring. **"That's why I'm here. Just relax."**

There is still a burden of nerves wanting to make her explode, and yet she obeys. Giving a soft nod, she sighs - letting out all the access anxiety that was beginning to pent up in her chest, breaking the cage of butterflies. His hand cradles her face to pull her close, pulling her tenderly into a passionate kiss. It was nothing much, but could certainly improve if she so wishes to let herself explore. That was her own decision, not his.

Occupying Gold with something she was good at, he begins to undo her. Piece by piece, hands messing with the buttons of her pants, unzipping her and leaving them to hang loosely on her hips. He focuses on top to bottom, pulling up the shirt past her stomach and over her chest. Breaking the kiss, keeping her close as he pulls off the fitted sweater. She had fair skin throughout. Slightly paler than her face, but hardly noticeable to even bother.

Her body courses with shivers and bumps when the last fabric is peeled away from her form; seeing Quoris travel every curve and every mark on her skin. As if he was reading a book, memorizing every detail of her life engraved in scars. It doesn't seem to make him mind either way, allowing his hands to travel up and down her bare hips and her waist. He's respectful in his journey, continuing to distract and pour affectionate kisses to her. She caught the routine he makes, and she enjoys it thoroughly.

He's distracting her enough she doesn't even realize he went to stage two, already slowly beginning to tug them down off her hips. With possible struggle of course by the position she was sitting in. The look in his eyes, his soft muttering to her lips does not go unnoticed by her; a hint that she had to help him remove the rest of her clothing to expose herself.

Gold decides to be brave with herself, and slowly lay down before him. Bare to the bone from head to hips. With her hands dipped back to the level of her head to the bedsheets, Quoris is left with a view. A beautiful one, one that was staring up at him with all the trust built inside her. He respected that, and it made him yearn for more.

His body moves to rest his knee between her legs as he hovers over her. A kiss to her lips several times, down her neck, collar, chest, each breast that also his hands occupied, and down her stomach, he trails his affection as he goes. She had tensed up from his kisses, but recovered every time with each warm breath he reassured her skin with.

 **"Beautiful."** Is all he says. He could've sworn he felt her heart leap into her throat as he makes a journey in circles around her throat with his teeth. Suckling, kissing. Soon, biting - his teeth slowly dragging along her beautiful skin, but not piercing or coloring the texture pink. There was a high temptation, but he shall not. Not yet. Quoris sits up as he moves himself to hover over her fully. His hands occupy to the remaining fabric of her pants, giving a swift tug to remove them from her form. She might have been self-conscious at this point, seeing her face burn red and her hands pressed to her chest, covering herself ever slightly. "Don't be shy. It's just me..."

Once he has her where he wants her, he unbuckles his own pants, the tightness beginning to take up the space in his cargo pants. Tugging them down and letting them drop off to the floor, Quoris takes himself to gently grab her by the thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he presses himself close to her, leaning over her naked form, beginning to give affectionate kisses to her neck. The closeness of her heat drove him crazy, his hardened self soon pressed against warm flesh making her stutter in nerves as butterflies consume her stomach.

 **"Quoris, I... I've never done this before-"**

 **"It'll be alright. I'm here."** He reassures, leaning up to press an affectionate kiss to her lips, **"It'll feel weird at first. Might sting, but just try to relax. I'll be gentle."**

Gold looks at him, and nods. Her stomach swarms in butterflies as Quoris begins to occupy himself. He dips himself down to lift a leg to spread her further; pressing kiss after kiss to her lips, letting it deepen once in awhile, allowing to even let their tongues drag and soothe soft fights to each other. He takes his time to be slow, accurate with what he wants to achieve - there was no need to rush this. To adjust her for what was to come, he dips his fingers down from her thigh to her center, rubbing her inner thigh and slowly approaching the pink flesh. He listens to her noises, making sure he pays attention to anything wrong.

Soon enough, she's melting to his touch in soft sounds. Her body had squirmed to his fingers as he toys her flesh, her sensitive nerves below, but soon the heat rushes to her face - lingering moans on his lip after each kiss. Gold's hips slowly rock into his hand once her body is aware of the sudden pleasure, his fingers rubbing, dipping in and out of her as he hits her sweet spots, in places she never knew she had. Two fingers slip into her, curving and thrusting slow inside her, causing her voice to crack into a high pitched moan between their kisses. It was an overwhelming sensation that she has never experienced.

It wouldn't be long before she was wet, feeling that she's ready at this point. He removes his hands to take his shaft to guide it to her entrance as he moved about, grinding on her surface until he got in a comfortable position. His thumb toys her bundle of nerves, causing another noise to peek out of her, giving himself to chuckle. It was interesting to hear her squeak and squeal. To hear her moan and gasp? Well... This might drive him over the edge.

Quoris stops toying her sensitive side to press himself to her entrance, looking at her with a focused expression, making sure she would not fall into any pain. To his size, her lack of experience, she will. He's careful, beginning to push in. Within seconds, her moan turns into a painful whine gritted through teeth, cringing in the face. He stops to massage her hips, hushing her with his whispers, reassuring her to relax and breathe slow. It took her a moment, but Gold listens; taking slow and steady breaths, squeezing her eyes shut. Once her muscles begin to relax, he pushes further.

Slowly, steady in the tight region, hearing her groan all throughout until he's hilted to his base in her. He lets himself sit there for her body to adjust to his sizing. Quoris leans over to press his hand into the bedsheet next to her body and leans over fully, giving passionate, deep kisses to her. His other hand wraps around her right thigh, lifting her leg up higher to his waist to spread her out for ease. Her hands twitch as they dig into the sheets, hesitant as she groans on his mouth, her heart racing miles a minute. Soon, she adjusts her hand to begin biting at her knuckle, her other palm digging tightly into the bedsheets for support - keeping her noises as quiet as possible.

Once she's stretched, adjusted, Quoris begins. He moves his hips slow and steady to ease out, then pushing back in. Once the first moment of thrusting deep into her, and hearing a melted moan on his mouth on her part, he feels himself groan back - shivers shooting down his spine. It does drive him over the edge of pleasure, beginning to make a movement of slow thrusting. She's tight, and it makes him want to spill quicker. Back and forth inside her, one hand reaching up to give a breast a subtle squeeze, thumb swirling on her hardened nip. Moans echo the room with comfort, he goes further. Quoris' movements gradually go into a subtle pace when she's swimming in pleasure under him. He stops the kisses to hear her full vocals of all the noises and gasps she makes, dipping his head down to her throat to nip and kiss her skin.

Soon enough, he's driven over the edge. The tightness, her heat, her sounds, it's too much for him. He sucks her skin harder to leave a deep red mark on her throat, marking her in various places from her jugular to her collar bones. His thrusts erratic, simple as he's getting rougher and quicker in a pleasing pace for them both. His own sounds are simple grunts and subtle moans, growing in volume.

In moments that felt like forever, Gold is ready to explode. Sweat is filming her skin as he pounds her further, a heat deep inside her threatening to throw her over in a high. She grabs his shoulders and wraps her arms tightly, bringing him down as he thrusts roughly into her sensitive flesh. Her face buried into his shoulder, whining as she's hitting her limit. He was, too.

Rather than leaving her unspent and himself pleased with spilling, Quoris continues to hold it off as much as he can until those muscles of hers spaz on his length, hitting her sweet spot as rough as he can to drive her to the right direction. The sounds she makes crack into a high pitch, gasping at each hard thrust he makes, singing them into his ear. He liked this - no... he loved it. Quoris drives her to the right direction with a quickened pace, thrust after thrust. The sweat building between them, watching her form into something beautiful as she was coming out of her shell.

Gold spills into an orgasm, hitting her like a wall of bricks as she clenches down and shivers into a spaz of muscles in her hips and thighs. It's something she cannot control as it fills her head to toe, singing out one last cry that was her final sound. Nails dug to him, not wanting to let go of him.

Quoris himself feels pleased at his goal for Gold. He thrusts hard to hilt himself into her, spilling his seed, every ounce of himself within her flesh. He's left in a rough grunt, burying his face to her hair as he's spent, leaving himself to rock small thrusts to make sure he's done. Rather than pulling out, Quoris rolls to his side and holds her tightly to him, pulling the covers over them as he holds her. There would have been more, but with how their raid within the Vault was an exhausting manner, Quoris can only spare one round of his thrusts. They were both tired, as their bodies silently agree to begin relaxing.

He kisses her passionately, fingers tucking her hair out of her face, smiling down at her while he catches his breath. He's breathless with her, tugging her head to lay against his neck, tucking his chin to the top of her head. A smirk was obvious on his face as they bask in the afterglow, waiting for her to fall asleep. His hands massaging and rubbing back and forth on her back.

Silence was the best thing in their dying breaths of heavy panting, soon he falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly, thank you to everyone who faved, followed, reviewed, or even just read this silly story of ours. It means a lot that people are reading this. Please keep doing what you're doing.

With that out of the way, I would like to address something that was brought up in the reviews. While it may seem like we rushed the romance, this fic isn't rushing the romance. The lemon in chapter 4 was a heat-of-the-moment type of deal. That's not to say that the romance is done, but rather, it's only started.

That being said, please read on and enjoy

 **"Regular speech."**

 **[ _Ghost speech._ ]**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill**

* * *

A headache was an understatement. No, she was aching all over, head to toe. From wounds from the raid they prepared before to the… aftermath between the Titan she knew, she was sore. He brought her down from the vulnerable and fearful state she was in, to protecting her with affection and companionship. Something they both wanted in the end, it seems.

It doesn't stop her from having vivid, terrifying dreams throughout the night.

Lids twitch, a sharp groan and movement from her end causes Quoris to wake up. Not abruptly, feeling better than ever on his end. He gained more hours than he typically does in a night, waking up without trouble; even with her squirming and whining ever so softly.

He reaches over with a freehand that was wrapped around her, stroking at the strands of brunette hair on the top of her head, not wanting to disturb her. By the time he had mulled over thoughts to shake her awake, she's already jolting and sitting upright stiffly. Her chest rising and falling, neck and back in a film of sweat. Her hands raise to bury them to her face, rubbing herself to wake up, letting out a hard huff. Grumbling and groaning about "just a dream, just a dream."

With her body sore, Gold winces as she shifts in her position, deciding to lay back down. Upon obviously noticing that she was not laying on her pillow. Her eyes snap open after a moment, staring at the ceiling as her heart leaps to her throat – looking over to her left. A warm, blue torso of swirling stardust. An arm wrapped around her when she laid down. She nearly forgot that this was Quoris sleeping right next to her. Eyes move over to find that he was staring at her the entire time in the dark lighting – the glow piercing the dimness.

 **"Quoris, I... I hope I didn't wake you."**

 **"Don't be sorry, I've been awake for some time now."**

She bites at her lip, shifting to sit up on her elbow, not wanting to be too close if it made him uncomfortable. A hand idly running through her messy hair, tucking it back a bit. **"Alright."** Gold nods, unsure on what to say. **"About last night..."**

 **"Did you enjoy yourself? I want to know if you enjoyed it."**

Heat fills her cheeks, darting her eyes back and forth. She begins to chew at her lip, shifting to sit up properly, elbows resting against her knees as she looks down at Quoris. **"I... uh-"** Oh yeah... she enjoyed it all right. At first it was awkward, somewhat painful. In the end? He comforted her throughout it with affection, and she certainly enjoyed it. With it being a heat of the moment from trauma, needing safety, it worked. It was something new to indulge. Fingers tug up the bedsheets, holding them tightly to her chest to cover herself. **"Maybe…? I might have, yes."**

Quoris could tell that she enjoyed the night before, and decided to pester her. With a brief chuckle, he sits up himself to look her over. A hand gently running up her back, rubbing the top of her bare back with a gentle touch, for comfort. **"Your words say maybe, but something else says yes."**

 **"... I did."** That was something she cannot lie about, glancing down at him – the bed sheets lying right at his hipline. Out of respect, keeping her eyes above his neckline, swallowing a breath. **"It hurt a little, but… it was nice."**

 **"That's normal. Well, if you were curious, I enjoyed it very much."** Quoris then pulls her flush to him and snakes his arm around her back, have her face him as his freehand brushes the hair out of her face. An idle smile was there as he watched her reactions, listened to the sounds around them.

Gold did let out a resemblance of a squeak, flush to him. With their bodies pressed tightly to another he can easily feel her heart racing miles a minute against his chest. Swallowing a breath she almost shuddered out, Gold clears her throat and had readjusted her sitting position on the bed. Her legs swiped to the side as she sits comfortably, rather hesitant to his touch. **"Did you, now...?"**

 **"I could show you how much I enjoyed it."** Quoris decides to brave it and passionately kiss her, lacing his hands into her hair as he cradles Gold's head. It seems action worked well in getting his point across rather than words and explanations.

Right before she can speak, lips are pressed to hers, silencing her words. She would have been wide eyed, pushing him – and yet she melts to the touch. Her heart pounds and is leaping out of her chest to race on his, hands hesitant to reach up. After a moment of confidence to brave herself in the moment, she gently clasps his jaw with her palms, shutting her eyes; letting it linger and deepen as it goes on. Only then when they need air, she parts it with a dip of her head, her lips brushing along his.

 **"You got your point across."** She whispers softly, her thumb rubbing his cheek as she lets out soft sounds of laughter behind reddened cheeks. Her eyes move about his form, finally looking up at him with a shy tone.

 **"I haven't even begun."** Quoris whispers, with a certain look in his eye, watching her every move

 **"...Ouh?"**

 **"Definitely."** Quoris presses a smile, adjusting his palms against her neck and head as he cradles her close. For a brief moment, he leans forward and proceeds to kiss her, his hands move to explore the exposed skin on her backside.

The sudden movement from his actions makes her muscles tense as he presses into a kiss. With her face burning a soft pink, Gold shuts her eyes and enjoys the contact with him. A hand gently reaching up to cradle his face with hesitation, whilst the other rested on his shoulder.

With his hands occupied on her skin, he continues the action by giving soft rubs to the muscles on her backside, letting it linger around from her back to her hips. Even to where they traveled down further, giving her thigh a firm squeeze; the other hand sliding down her neck slowly to the front of her chest. Allowing their tongues to fight for a few brief moments, Quoris lets it go and drops his head down to her neck, pressing kisses to her throat and her skin around the area. The hand at her front wanders around to wrap his arm around her back, pulling her closer to bring Gold flush to his frame. The other hand slides back up and merely holds her, cradling her backside against him; enjoying the heat she was giving off.

She hums in the kiss, feeling the heat in her face rise in temperature. Once he goes out of bounds and begins to advance in his actions - both tongue and hand - a soft squeak breaks off from the moment, eyes opening and shifting rather uncomfortably in his grip. **"Ah… Quoris."**

The sound alerts him to stop in his tracks, lifting his head up as he looks her over. Hands that rubbed her muscles stopped, simply holding her as she squirms back from being flushed. A confused yet concerned expression spreads across his face - even an eyebrow raising cautiously. **"You're tense. How are you feeling?"**

 **"Mh- I'm just somewhat sore. From the Vault and… the aftermath."** Also bring up that she is mentally, and physically exhausted. She does not bring up the uncomfort he had given her, but rather gives him a weak smile, unsure on how to explain what is truly wrong. **"We went a little... Far, last night."**

 **"True..."** Quoris tilts his head, looking her over. Something felt off to him - there wasn't a full picture on her explanation. His left hand raises up to rub the middle of her back with **"Is there anything else I should know?"**

There was another soft sound that presses from her lips, tensing up once again to his touch as she shifts nervously - a hand gently pressing against his chest as she adjusts their distance between them in the bed. A soft frown shows on her face. **"... I.. believe me, Quoris, I enjoyed our time, but..."**

 **"You don't know how to react to everything, do you?"** It showed in her actions. She felt uncomfortable. **"Hey, it's alright, we can take things slow."** To drive his point home, he pulls her into a gentle hug, giving Gold a warm and comforting embrace.

 **"..."** Gold lets out a small huff, finally resting her head against his shoulder. A hand rests against his bare chest, eyes slowly following his glowing trails. For some reason, it was fit to relax her in his embrace. To where her hand soon follows, listening to his heartbeat; her own fingers traveling and following the trails with a weak smile. **"I prefer it that way."**

Taking on a more serious tone, Quoris asks, **"So how are you feeling now? We just went through a great ordeal on Venus, and you were pretty shaken up."**

She takes a moment for herself to recollect thoughts about what had happened yesterday. Her frown was settled, **"I'm alright… I suppose. It got pretty terrifying down there, but we made it out alright, with you still by my side. All that research I did really helped us out. If I had nothing through it, we probably wouldn't have made it past those Gorgons… How are you feeling, yourself?"** She looks over at him with a questionable look.

 **"I was speaking the truth when I said I had heard rumors about the Vault. Those rumors helped little. I was quick to adapt, though. I doubt you would have been able to tell, but that relic was heavy. My arms were sore for a while. They still are. It didn't help that I had to hold myself up recently."**

She squints at his last comment, but she cannot help but give Quoris a smile. Reaching over to rub his shoulder carefully with a palm, relaxed finally. There was no longer any tension in her shoulders from his close presence **. "Do you feel better at least…?"**

" **Yes. If you're referring to my shoulder, then it's still a bit sore."**

Gold nods gently, **"I was. I'm glad you're okay."** Afterwards she finally decides to move from her spot,sitting up to get out of bed, swinging her legs over the edge - craning her neck to pop it.

 **[** _ **Are you two lovebirds done?**_ **]** A voice echoes from Quoris' armor, not visible to their eyes, but clearly Roth was 'awake.'

" **No, but we're at a reasonable pause."** Quoris gives Gold a hug while looking at Roth. **"What did you deem to be so important that it involved interrupting us?"**

 **[** _ **Reporting back to her.**_ **]** His upper shell lowers over his optic, glaring at Quoris.

 **"Ah yes, the Queen. She knows how I am with deadlines. I'll return to her soon."**

 **"Along with Cayde-6. I'll have to report to him, soon…"** She huffs, rolling her shoulders. Once she's settled, she stands up – stark naked. Stretching her arms over her head for a moment, letting out a sigh. She was definitely sore, come to think of it. The wound burns inflicted from the rifles used by the Vex left some marks on her skin, but nothing critical.

 **[** _ **Can you at least put clothes on.**_ **]** A muttering voice from Gold's armor. It seems like Lazarus was as well awake and raring to return back to the Tower.

 **"Please don't, I like the view."** Quoris gets out of the bed, equally as naked. Although his eyes had a tendency to travel, unlike hers.

Gold giggles, shaking her head. After letting his comment slide, she moves away from him, keeping her eyes well focused above his neckline – trying to not let her view slip down to his nether region. Nodding softly, she turns and dips down, scooping to grab at her clothes. They were still clean for now, pulling on her garments and her shirt, tugging and adjusting it silently.

 **"I suppose I should get dressed too."** Quoris walks over to the pile of clothes lying on the floor near his armor. After he finishes putting on clothes and armor, he walks over to Gold. **"Before I leave for my ship…"** Quoris walks over to Gold and pulls her flush to him, hugging her tightly.

She blinks at the tight hug, nearly grunting at it. Feeling the heat run through her face, she reaches up and wraps her arms around him in a soft hug, smiling wide at him. **"Yeah…"**

 **"We should probably go before Roth or Lazarus interrupts us."** Although he clearly didn't want to leave just yet.

 **"Indeed."** She nods, dropping her arms down to her sides as she looks up at him. Although, an urge was twitching her fingers. Before he scoops his helmet to place it on, her hands raise up and cup his jaw. Leaning up on her toes to his height with hesitation, Gold presses a soft kiss to his cheek. **"You have your duties to do, and I understand. I'll talk to you later, Quoris." Smiling at him.**

 **"Definitely."** Quoris politely bows at her, shifting to turn back to the entrance, leaving for his ship.

 **"Keep in touch, okay?"** She's left there standing at the doors of the ship, watching him walk off. Although she cannot help but let out a soft laugh to herself – rubbing her head and returning into her ship. It's better to get prepared to return to Earth, give Cayde the good news about their success and their findings. The quicker, the better, not wanting to worry them.

Although, throughout the time that she was parted, she couldn't get Quoris out of her mind.

Not just from the moment they shared, but… everything.

He won't be leaving her mind for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there everyone. Sorry for the delay in updates. As stated in the recent update (which I took down and replaced with this chapter), some family issues came up. Things are getting better, slowly of surely. To make up for the delay, this chapter is longer than the others.

On a separate note, thank you all for reading this silly little story. As of me writing this, over 3,500 people have viewed Chance of Fate. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved this story. To be honest, neither of us really expected anyone to be this interested in this story.

I'm going to shut up now so that you can read the chapter. Enjoy!

 **"Normal speech."**

 **[ _Ghost speech._ ]**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

An unexpected journey to the Reef was the least that Gold was ever prepared to do. Being guided in her ship to the directory of the Queen was one way to rattle her nerves. The air of her ship pressurizes with the air in the Reef, allowing her to take off her helmet freely. Her weapons were removed on contact of the Guards before her, having to lay them down and locked up in her ship.

Her footing was quiet as she traveled, escorted by armed Awoken.

Surely, the talk between "the human hunter" and Uldren Sov, the brother, was not a pleasant one. Not what Quoris had overheard before the Queen was going to interfere – the Fallen guards on each side of the large throne were on high alert. Spears readied, aiming at the suspect. When the Queen had represented herself in her typical calming fashion, he decided it was best to be a part of this audience. Having more ears to the conversation is better, and it was his duty as a loyal to assist.

Quoris was not expecting this, though.

A knife pressed up to a certain Hunter's throat as she had lunged with her knife that she snuck through the checks. Electricity was pulsating through the handle, her gloves – eyes staring down at the brother of the Queen. Without a doubt, he knew who it was. His hand clutching the handle of his Fatebringer. What is she doing here?

More so, _why_.

Not like it matters to the Queen who sees the tension in Quoris' hand, glowing eyes steady and sharp in the direction of Uldren. There might have been a smile on her lips, a hand raised to beckon the titan over to her side. Quoris had noticed, and without hesitation slowly began to move towards the light into view with the rest of the audience. Certainly, it caught Gold's eyes, focused away from the threat in front of her.

 **"...Quoris?"**

 **"You two know each other?"** Uldren's voice echoes in the room, the knife pressing further in to her skin. Eyes turning back to stare at her, a sneer wrinkling his nose.

 **"We've run into each other a few times."** Quoris is doing all he can to keep his composure. It doesn't help matters that Uldren has a knife up to Gold's throat. The Prince had always annoyed him. If there wouldn't be any repercussions, he would pull Fatebringer out right now and shoot him down. Quoris was smart, and didn't.

The Prince refuses to let down on Gold, yet sres the Queen give a look towards them. He adjusts his posture to be straight, still holding it tight to her throat until her arm is lowered. Once Gold backs down for the sake of Quoris nearby, he smirks in a victorious manner.

Uldren tips the knife and moves it away from her neck, slicing the skin in the process. Lowering his arm as he backs off. **"How** _ **cute**_ **."**

 **"That's not why I'm here.** " Looks like it's down to business with them, sheathing her knife. She gives Quoris a once look over, then back at them. **"We've come to ask about the Black Garden."**

 **"Why."** His face sneering, glowering down at her in disgust.

 **"We seek to destroy the darkness at its heart."** Her expression serious, staring him down.

 **"You wish to turn it into a battleground in the process? How unimaginative, Guardian."**

Deciding to be bold, Quoris speaks up. **"Why are you searching for the Black Garden? What do you hope to achieve?"**

 **"To heal the Traveler. It's progress I'm help willing to make."** She looks on over at him, then back to Uldren. Her tone moving into a strict, serious tone. **"Do you know where it is?"**

 **"Everyone knows where it is. The hard part is getting in."**

 **"Can you help us?"**

It seemed to make his blood boil, turning fully to face her. Stepping down from the small stairs, face to face with her as he speaks, **"And why would we do that?!"**

 **"The Queen requests council with her brother."**

Gold looks on over to the Queen as she speaks – soon staring back at him face to face. Seeing the rage fuel him further, he had to back off at this point. Turning to move back to the Queen, kneeling at her side, listening quietly. While they talked, Gold looks over at Quoris, clenching and unclenching her fists. Some thoughts were rushing through her mind, specifically on why he was here at this given time. Did he hear that she was possibly here for the audience?

Yet, she can't help but crack a weak smile at him.

While the Queen is talking to her brother, Quoris decides to talk to Gold to figure out why she's in the Reef. He gently grabs her arm, effectively getting her attention. It didn't do much, seeing as she was watching him the whole time. **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"I could ask you the same thing."** She looks up at him, dropping her voice into a whisper for only him to hear. His movements had caught the Queen's attention, her eyes traveling to watch them. Still listening to Uldren and debating on what to do with them, of course.

 **"Actually, I live here."** Quoris replied as if it was common knowledge that he lived in the Reef.

 **"Well excuse me for not really knowing, mister mysterious titan."** She hums at him, glancing over at the Queen and her brother, then right back at Quoris - a frown on her face. **"I had no idea."**

 **"You still haven't answered my question."**

 **"On why I'm here?"** Gold blinks, raising her brow slightly. **"You overheard why I'm here. For the Black Garden."**

 **"You do realize how dangerous that is, right? Getting to it in the first place is dangerous enough. The Vex will be the least of your worries."** Quoris let his worry be known. People have come and gone to search for the Garden. None have survived their trip back, forever lost in time like those to the Vaults.

 **"We've been through a lot, Quoris. Even going down to that Vault, into the unknown. I can do it again."** Her tone is serious, the frown showing easily. **"I know it's dangerous. I know the risks."**

 **"In the Vault, we were with four others. What you are trying to accomplish requires more than one person. You know that."**

 **"I know."** Gold lets out a sigh, nodding to herself. **"I knew that right from the start. But it's a chance I'm willing' to take. I'm a Guardian, I have a duty to do this."**

 **"There's duty and then there's suicide. Going into the Garden alone is dangerous, even for a Guardian. Suicide is not fulfillment of duty."**

 **"Then what do you want me to do?"** She leaves the question hanging in the air. Eyes turn from him to see Uldren stand up in a midst of a chuckle, adjusting the belt on himself. It looks like they were done with their discussion, ready to further the conversation.

 **"I don't know. Just don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. I don't want to lose you."** His tone fans out in a slow, sharp ring. It was not a worry, but rather a demand on his part - not wanting to lose someone such as her.

Her heart sinks at his words, glancing at him when he speaks his last sentence slowly. A frown hits her face hard, looking him over. After a moment, she hears Uldren clear his throat loudly, striding down the steps slowly. **"You two done?"** He asks rather rudely, getting down to business as he walks towards them, stopping halfway, **"We'll make you a key. How's that?"**

Gold squints at the thought, raising a brow carefully. Something was off, he wasn't finished.

 **"All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord."**

Lazarus sputters and whirrs in weary mechanics, blinking rapidly as he sinks towards Gold more defensively. **[** _ **A Gate Lord? Uh, we**_ **— ]**

 **"Why the hell do you want a Vex head?"** Rather sneering, wrinkling her nose with confusion.

 **"Oh, we don't."** He sighs it out, his tone growing serious as he glowered, **"And I doubt we'll get one, either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden, Hunter."**

Gold gives a simple glare at him, glancing back at Lazarus for a moment – then right back to the brother, **"We will return."**

 **"Or die on Venus."** A smirk as he moves back to the Queen where he once stood. **"Either way."**

She furrowed her brows down at the thought, after shortly nodding. Turning to be guided out of the room, it seems that the Queen had beckoned Quoris over for the moment with a curl of her finger. Gold assumes she will see him shortly if he decides to follow along, guiding her out to the docks of the Reef.

The Queen adjusts in her throne, looking up at Quoris. **"Quoris. Go with her. See fit that she survives the run on Venus. After your mission with the Kell, of course. Take her along with you, if you please. Just get the job done as usual."**

Quoris sees the look in her eye; he knows that look. The Queen must have somehow found out about his relationship with Gold. Knowing that the Queen would keep that piece of information a secret, Quoris decided to go on as normal. **"Yes, Your Grace."** Quoris bows and takes his leave, heading to his ship.

Uldren gives a certain look towards Quoris, confused by the statement his sister had given. Although, amusing as he lets out a chuckle. The activity between the two was suspicious, watching as Quoris takes his leave. He had an interesting feeling to take his own leave, simply to follow at a fair distance, curious.

Gold is led out of the throne room, walking down the dim halls of the Reef as she lets out a huff. Debating with herself as she walks around in the docks, hands firmly on her hips as her head is dipped to the ground – staring in thought. **"What did I get myself into…"**

Quoris makes his way to the docks to get to his ship when he 'conveniently' finds Gold heading to her ship. He casually walks over to her. **"Gold, I need to talk to you. Come with me."** Leading her over to a maintenance area.

 **"Quoris."** She smiles softly at his presence, following along as she adjusts the belt on her hips, walking with him by his side, soon facing him. **"What do—"**

Before she can finish her sentence, Quoris urgently pushes her up against a pillar and clasps his palms to her jawline, cradling her head in his hands; pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Needless to say, he's missed her.

The sudden action of being restrained to the wall, the heat rushes to her face in the kiss. She's silenced by his mouth, letting out a small hum of surprise between it all. Eyes shut, melting to his touch as she relaxes her wrists in his hands, leaning up into the kiss ever slowly. Her heart fluttering heavily in her chest. **"H-Hello to you too."**

 **"I've missed you,"** His voice is blunt, yet holds worry and intimacy. His hands lower to cradle her face by the jaw and the side of her neck, staring down at her all the while.

The smile widens, looking up at him with red streaked across her face in a blush. Chuckling breathlessly, tilting her head forward to nuzzle her forehead to his chin as her hands drop down to her sides, keeping them close to herself.

Quoris forgoes words and leans his forehead against Gold's in an intimate embrace, pressing a kiss to her temple as they ease in their stance, his eyes shut.

She lets out a soft laugh, a sigh of relief between breaths as she wiggles her hands out of his grip. Clasping his face as she enjoys the warm embrace, shutting her eyes. **"I missed you, too. Too much, to be honest. It's good to see you again."**

Quoris pulls her close and wraps his arms around her back. **"As much as I enjoy seeing you in my arms, I must know what are you dragging yourself into?"**

She furrowed her brows at his question, glancing up at him. Rather giving off a confused expression, **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Coming out to the Reef to find out about the Black Garden. Why do you want to go there and destroy the Darkness?"** There were too many unanswered questions. He knew for a fact all his questions, his curiosity, it won't be answered now. Perhaps later.

 **"To heal the Traveler. It's something that we Guardians are made to do. We have to help in any way, and if it means destroying the Darkness in this unknown place, then I have to know more."**

Quoris sighs, knowing that Gold will be stubborn about this. **"Fine, but I'm going with you. The Queen gave me leave to assist you."**

 **"You sure you want to go through with this? You don't have to..."** She glances up at him, moving out of his hold to instead hold his hands in hers. Frowning.

 **"Nonsense. I'm going with you."** After not seeing her in months, Quoris wasn't about to let her do this on her own. Not after some time between talking to her over on private comms, he had missed being close to her. **"We should go. We can 'catch up' on the way to Venus."** He mutters the term shortly with a breath escaping after, moving in to look her over, a hand reaching out to grasp at her elbow, desiring to be by her side.

 **"... Catch up, huh?"** She smirks, letting go of his hands to fold her arms. Letting out a soft laugh, **"That I can agree to, actually. It'd be nice."** Gold wasn't thinking of the action, but more of spending time together close to him, sapping his warmth for her own. It felt good to be so close with someone. Being alone had its downsides.

Without them noticing, it seems they had an audience they were entertaining. Uldren, standing in the halls of the docks, staring at them with his own glowing golden eyes in the dim light. A sneer from the sights he saw, turning away and returning back to his duties. Looks like he had some dirt on Quoris for this. Either way...

Gold smiles softly at the titan before her, **"I'm guessing you want to tag along on my ship? Or are you going to follow?"**

 **"I'll go with you, so that I can make sure you survive."** Putting their professional faces back on, Quoris follows Gold onto her ship. Quoris may or may not have seen a pair of glowing gold Awoken eyes watching him. He smirks, causing Uldren to turn away rapidly. Well, this will certainly make things interesting down the line when they return.

 **"Of course..."** She hums, not bothered that he's going to tag along with her. Returning to her ship as she gestures him in first, undoing the front of her cloak to take it off, draping it over the pilot seat for the meantime. Returning them to orbit, setting coordinates in her ship to auto-pilot to Venus, where she originally went when finding information on the Vex. Then letting out a sigh. **"... I may have gotten a little in over my head, come to think of it. What am I thinking..."**

 **"You probably don't want to hear my opinion, do you?"** He asks to break the silence.

 **"Should I?"** She chuckles weakly, sitting down in the chair, tilting her head back all the way.

 **"I think that you should worry about the Gate Lord after we get more information. I could send Roth out to scout for leads. While he's doing that, I have a mission I need to complete. A mission the Queen gave me."**

 **"What would that be?"**

 **"She wants a certain Kell to 'disappear'. There's a particularly large bounty on his head. You may have even heard of him in your Tower."**

 **"Draksis? The Winter Kell? Cayde-6 has ranted about that a while ago, that he's causing a lot of trouble. Not as high as the Queen's bounty, but there is one on his head."**

 **"How much of the Fallen House of Winter's presence on Venus do you know?"**

 **"Enough. They've been active near the Academy recently, even fighting through the Vex for some odd reason. I'm not sure what they're trying to accomplish. Maybe it was the Archive they were going after when we went through that awhile back. Or they're out for something more. Not sure…"**

 **"Let's just say the House of Winter is causing problems for everyone. Your Tower, included. The Queen requested that I scout their lair and hunt down their Kell. The loss of leadership will cause chaos in the lower ranks. They will cease to be a problem then."**

 **"Makes sense."** She hums, shutting her eyes as she lays her head back against the pilot chair, fingers tapping the arm. **"Do you want me to tag along? Roth can dig through the records of the Archive we took, see if there's anything more about the Vex and their Gates. Maybe even lead us to a research facility with more information. Venus is littered with them, it seems."** She lifts her head up and looks at Quoris. **"Cayde would be pleased to hear the news if we take down the Kell, together."**

Quoris leans over the edge of the seat to hover over her, face to face as his breath shallows in tone. His hand reaches to her arm and gives a soft rub to the edge of her shoulder. **"That was my intent. Also, before I forget, I think the Queen may have found out about us."**

She smiles at the touch when he approaches, her hand raising to grasp his for a brief amount of time. A shy smile pushes through her lips with a blush, yet she looks up at him with a confused expression. **"...Is that a bad thing, or—?"**

 **"Not necessarily. You probably couldn't tell, but I'm a close friend of the Queen. We've known each other for a long time. The worst that could happen is her teasing us about it. The cold, apathetic personality is just a front. She's not like that all the time. And, believe it or not, she even has a lover on the side."**

 **"...Right."** She nods, rather weary that others now know. Although the Queen might have an icy stare that shivered Gold's spine, to know that she is lighter to her words than what she truly is, makes Gold relax her shoulders in his grip. **"Just as long as it does not do any harm to your loyalty, or other matters related… I'm fine with her knowing."**

 **"I also have a suspicion that Uldren may have found out. As we were leaving the docks, I'm pretty sure I saw glowing gold eyes. Uldren's glowing golden eyes."**

 **"... Lovely."** She sighs with a sneer, dipping her head down and rubbing her forehead with her gloved palm. **"As if this can get worse, him knowing."** Her hand travels to her neck, rubbing at it uncomfortably. Gold then shakes her head, tilting to the side to glance at him. **"Annoying."**

Quoris leans over to massage Gold's neck, when he notices she has a fresh cut, his bare finger had swiped over the flesh. **"When did you get this?"**

 **"Mmm..."** She cranes her neck, pleased to the touch. Although when his fingers brush her throat, a sting pulsates through her, tensing the muscles in her neck. **"Get what?"**

" **You have a fresh cut on your neck."**

 **"... I do?"** She blinks, tilting her neck to tug the collar down more and taking her gloves off. Feeling about to find that a fresh slice was there. It takes her a moment to stop and realize how it happened. **"... Oh."**

Quoris, realizing just who made the cut, gets angered. "That **bastard had the nerve to cut you? When we're done with our tasks here, I am going to beat every inch of stardust out of him!"**

A frown quickly hits her face, standing up to face him. **"Quoris, it's fine—"**

 **"It's not fine! Uldren has always angered me! I don't know how the Queen deals with him, let alone grew up with him. If he does anything more to you, I will hurt him."** At this point, Quoris' fist is crackling with anxious electric energy.

She sighs, taking his hands into hers, holding them carefully. **"Don't let him get to you. You're better than that."** Gold lets her voice drop to a soft mutter, glancing down at his hands. **"We have better things to think on. Worrying about a cut on me is … well, silly. I hardly felt it until now."**

It takes Quoris a good moment to calm his leaking anger. He never felt this way before towards another, this was fresh to him. Even as she tells him to calm down, his eyes always seem to travel back to her cut, the anger returning just as quick. Flaring out a breath through his nostrils, Quoris eases the energy. Calming down at once, he replies, **"You have no idea how long he's been this annoying. Usually I can keep myself composed, but just seeing him do that to you… I just can't sit by and watch."**

 **"..."** Gold lets out a soft breath, letting go of his hands carefully. **"You're too sweet..."** In regards to his worry and his affection, giving him a shy smile. **"Everything will be okay."**

 **"I know, it's just… I don't like it when you get hurt. And I know you can hold your own. My over-protectiveness kicks in at the worst times."**

Gold looks at him in silence, seeing he wants an answer, his shoulders tense and in need of her voice. Instead, she gives him an awkward smile – raising her hand to cradle his jaw, brushing her thumb on his chin. **"You worry too much."**

Moving away from him, Gold walks the strip of the ship and past the middle and cargo crates, turning and sitting on her bed. **"—But I don't mind that. The… over-protectiveness. Never had anyone get protective of me before. It's… interesting."** She certainly isn't bothered by it, leaning back on her palms as she looks him over from where he stood.

 **"We have two hours until we warp to Venus. Enough you can relax those nerves, I hope."**

 **"I don't know, I am a bit tense. I might need to exert great amounts of energy. Think you can help?"** Before Gold can respond, Quoris grabs her chin and presses a passionate kiss to her lips.

Not even a moment in the moment, the heat rushing to her face as she melts against his touch. Without hesitation, she leans up into his kiss, hands raising to hold his face close. **"Just no fists of havoc. Save them for the Kell."**

 **"Oh, I have other ways of relieving pent-up tension."** He mentions in a hushed tone, shifting to pull her closer by the waist, their foreheads connected as he once more presses another kiss to her lips.

She lets out a soft laugh between kisses, hands cradling at his face as Gold enjoys the touch. Eyes clamp shut, embracing his warmth as he grows closer, holding her tight in his arms. She presses the kiss in silence, her own heart fluttering rapidly as it moves on.

Despite his liking to the situation, he desired more. Fingers begin to discover a level of greed as they sneak up her shirt at the edge of her belt, palms flat to her bare skin, sliding up to her upper back as he loosens up the snug clothing on her. Piece by piece, he removes her main armor, leaving her in the simple fabrics. Once he tries to remove more, her sharp tone between kisses stops him.

 **"Ah, ah... After this is all said and done, Quoris. Getting a little impatient?"**

" **What can I say? I haven't seen you in months. I missed you."** He shifts to hold her in a vice grip, arms around her tight as he lays himself down, bringing her immediately with him.

 **"I missed you too, but... Let's wait until this is done, shall we?"**

 **"Mm. Do I have to?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Ah, fine, fine."**

With a soft smile, they have their time to relax while it lasted, listening to their small talk in silence as they cuddles close to one another. Her head idly resting on Quoris' chest. An arm draped lazily over his stomach – letting out a sigh of relief to be by her side. When her mind wanders, so does her voice in regards to his "aggressive" snuggling **. "Must say, you store a lot of energy in you, Quoris…"**

 **"What can I say, you never know when the extra energy will be needed. I certainly don't see you complaining."**

 **"Oh, I'm not…"** She hums softly against him, moving around to get comfortable, laying on her side facing him. **"Definitely not against anything."**

Quoris casually pulls Gold up so that she's lying on top of him. **"Good."** He leans his head up and gently kisses her.

His clever action makes her go beet red in the face, clearing her throat as he pulls her up on top of him. Quietly, she accepts and leans down into the kiss, peppering him with kisses once in awhile. Unable to hide the smile she had on her face, **"Bold, are we?"**

Quoris gives her a quick peck on the lips. **"Only with you."**

Gold leans quickly to it as she tilts her head down. Pressing an affectionate, deep kiss to him with a bold grin on her face. **"Yeah, yeah… Only me? Don't spoil me, Quoris."**

 **"You know you deserve it."**

 **"Hm."** She smiles, laying her head down against his chest, listening to his heartbeat with her eyes shut. **"You deserve it too, you know."**

 **"Fine. How about we agree that we both deserve it."**

 **"Mm. Fine. Agreed."** She hums softly, tracing his stardust trails on portions of his body that were exposed.

 **"You know, as much as I enjoy this, we should go out and finish this mission."**

 **"Ah, yes… the mission. Almost forgot about that."** Gold leans down and presses one last sweet kiss to his cheek, rolling off his body and sitting up on the edge of the bed - swinging her legs over to touch the ground. Rolling her neck to pop it as she speaks. **"Let's get it done and over with, shall we?"**

 **"While we're out, I suppose we could check up on Roth."**

She's already climbing back in her main armor, adjusting the belt, smirking at him. **"We have a Kell to kill for your Queen and Cayde."**

 **"Yes, we certainly do."**

* * *

Easier said than done, to be honest. To run through the Winter's lair was difficult for the two, their trail on fire as they plowed through enemy after enemy until the Ketch was visible in sight. To get on the ship was one thing, but killing a Kell?

Somehow, they succeeded.

Roth had been summoned by Quoris to deliver the good news to the Queen after the success of a fallen Kell. Gold had done the same for Cayde-6 through Lazarus. It was a simple and clean report, although it seems out of view, Gold had wandered off in the throne room where the Kell once stood.

 **[** _ **I'll give the report to the Queen. She'll be pleased. Good job.**_ **]** Roth comments, moving around Quoris, looking down at him in the fixed floating position he was in. _**[ I also dug up some information from the Archive run we did a while ago. Found some research facilities with heavy information on the Vex, and how they work with the gates.**_ **]**

 **"Gold, Roth found some information for your Vex problem. Gold? Where are—"** Quoris looks around, searching for Gold, and finds her sitting in the former Kell's throne. A sigh, **"You just had to sit in the big chair, didn't you? It's not like the Kell's dead body is lying nearby or anything."** The sarcasm in his voice is clear, as Quoris looks at Gold, shaking his head the whole time.

Gold, of course is lounged back in the throne comfortably, the rocket launcher she had summoned earlier was sitting next to her all the while. A grin was hiding behind the helmet when he discovers her in the throne all comfortable, **"Radegast got too heavy. Had to sit down."** With sarcasm making her grin in her words, amused. **"Cayde is pleased that the Kell is dead."**

She leans back and rests her arm on the arm of the large throne fit for a Kell, crossing her legs over other, **"So, Roth found some information?"**

 **[** _ **I did.**_ **]** He comments, following in his float with Quoris as he walks over to where Gold sat. His optic blinking, **[** _ **There are a few research facilities not too far from Vex gates. We should at least check it out to see if there is more information on the Vex than we really know. Besides the fact that they are murderous machines. If you want to find a Vex Gate Lord, we need to find their gates and get access to them to summon one.**_ **]**

 **"Hm, interesting."** She sits up in the throne, **"We should check out that out. The quicker we find a Gate Lord, the better for both of us."**

 **"Definitely. But to do that requires getting off of that throne, you know."**

 **"But it's comfortable."**

 **"I was comfortable earlier, and I had to get up. You can, too."**

 **"It can wait."** Gold hums, getting out of the throne finally to stand up before him. A grin wide behind her helmet, by the tone of her voice. Reaching out to give his shoulder a firm pat. **"I'm sure you're used to that."**

 **"Oh, no you don't."** Quoris gently grabs her rear, causing her to squeak. **"Get back here you."** He sternly speaks to her, grabbing at her arm to pull her back towards his frame as he turns her around and leans his head down, connecting their foreheads in an intimate embrace.

Once pulled close and held in a gentle embrace, Gold lets out a content giggle against him. Nuzzling her helmet up against his briefly before she hears the clearing of a Ghost's throat.

 **[** _ **You two are worse than lovebirds.**_ **]** Roth comments with sarcasm in his tone.

 **"Do we look like we care?"**

 **[** _ **We still have a mission to do for her.**_ **]**

 **"And we'll report to her soon. Why don't you scan a door or something in the meantime?"** Quoris replies without looking away from Gold.

 **"Be nice to your Ghost."** Gold hums softly, nudging his helmet with hers more, teasingly.

 **"He's known me long enough to know a joke. That doesn't mean he always likes the joke."**

 **"Still."** Gold tilts her head gently, looking over at Roth, then back to Quoris, **"No 'fun' until the Vex Head is stored in cargo on my ship."** Raising a hand and tapping his helmet with her finger, grinning wide behind her own helmet.

 **"Fine. Let's go get this done then."**

 **"Alright. Roth, where's the closest research station that has the info we need?"**

 **[** _ **The Ishtar Collective. Campus 9. You might or might have not noticed it when we were passing through; when we went through the Vault of Glass. It's not too far from there.**_ **]**

 **"Let's go do it then."**

* * *

To Gold, the ride back with a successful Vex Head strapped in cargo was a delight to her. To Quoris? Well, he was tensing up throughout the whole ride along. She had to inform the City on the finds and all new information on the Vex for Cayde and others who needed it. Who knows what will happen afterwards when Uldren cooperates to help with the Black Garden.

Did he cooperate? No. Not at all.

Uldren had mocked her cruelly in front of his sister and Quoris, suggesting that she was cowering away from the fight.

 **"Lazarus..."**

When the Gate Lord's head does drop to the grounds before him, it's easy to say that he was startled at the sight along with the Fallen Guards before the Queen.

 **"We need to find the Black Garden."**

A scoff from Uldren, amused, **"They don't even know where it is."**

 **"Then let us tell them."** The Queen speaks from her throne, looking over at her brother for a brief amount of time. **"Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance."**

 **"Why!?"** Uldren turns, fuming in anger, **"If you wish them certain death, just kill them here!"**

Gold glances off to the side, her fingers idly tapping at the knife in her holster, rather growing on edge at the sound of it all. Listening in to what they had to say – eyes focused to Quoris. Once Uldren had moved from his spot from his sister after a small argument between the two, he had gotten back up on his feet, approaching with the serrated blade in his grasp. Gold merely takes a step back in caution, watching as the knife plunges into the Vex, digging through for what was needed.

Sadly, dead. Possibly on purpose.

Uldren gives a smirk towards Quoris, not bothering to make eye contact with the other near him, the light in his hand dying. **"Dead, unfortunately. A wasted journey I'm afraid, Hunter."**

Rather ignoring her brother, the Queen looks onward to the two, a slight moment of silence in her words. **"Perhaps. But I think she's resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for the Traveler."**

If Uldren had the ability to go dark red in the face from anger, he'd match the deep redness of Gold's fabric in her armor. Turning slowly to think things over, glaring at her. **"Mars. Eighty-Four north, Thirty-Two East. Meridian Bay."**

Seeing the look on Quoris when coordinates were given, something felt wrong. A hand raises in reflex as she catches the key, glancing at it.

Seeing as the meeting is now over between the folk, the Queen finally stands in the dim light in front of her throne, glancing down at them. **"I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call upon you. And expect you to answer."** Eyes rather focused to Quoris, giving leeway that she knew of the relations between them. Not like it mattered to her. If Gold was becoming resourceful, then there was no problem.

"She **'s saying you owe us, Guardian." The blade snapping back into Uldren's hip sheath.**

 **"Not you. Her."** Gold corrects him, putting the key in a cargo pocket, looking back up at them with a small smirk. Dipping her head down in a polite bow. **"Your Grace."** Soon walking off. Quoris seemed to be in thought as he stood there in silence from all what has happened. Uldren, glowering at him with sharp golden eyes.

 **"She's holding you back."** Speaking once Gold had left.

Quoris does what he can to contain his frustration. **"What would you know of it? You may be Her Grace's brother, but I will not tolerate this insult. I know you saw what happened at the docks. If would take your head out of your ass, you would realize that I'm doing better than I have in the last thousand years. So don't say that I'm being held back."**

 **"Stubborn."** Uldren remarks, sneering - pacing back and forth idly in his footsteps. **"Think about it. You are being held back, by a human. A Guardian. And how will you feel when she croaks? You know it will happen soon. And then you'll regret it."**

Quoris looks over to the Queen, practically begging for permission with a sharp glint in his eye. The Queen slightly nods. It's all Quoris needs. Seemingly without warning, Quoris electrifies his fist enough and uppercuts Uldren. Uldren staggers and fall backwards to the stairs, grasping his jaw with a tight clasp. Quoris looks at the Queen, his jaw locked with bitter anger flowing through him, **"I've been wanting to do that for years, Mara."**

The blinding pain causes Uldren, whom is now on his back against the stairs, to clutch his jaw and let out a stiff groan. Coughing out a breath as he slowly sits up, **"How dare you."**

 **"You know better than to anger a titan that can electrify his fists."**

Before Uldren could even pull his knife out, the Queen had stopped him with a clearing of the throat. Uldren glances up at her and slowly sheaths the knife and lets out a pained sigh. Slowly standing, moving away from him. **"You'll soon regret that, you know."**

 **"You can't do anything to me. And you know it."** Quoris speaks with a sharp tone.

 **"Watch me."**

 **"You will do nothing to Quoris. Or to his human, and their ball."** The Queen speaks in her simplistic tone towards her brother, looking on over at Quoris. **"Go with her to the Black Garden. That is your new mission. And then report back to me once you are all done."**

 **"Yes, your grace. To be honest, I was going to go with her anyways."**

 **"Good man."** She speaks in a rather gentle tone, almost appreciative that he had his worries with her. The Queen was not sure what he saw in the Guardian, but whoever she was to him, she will not question it. After what seems that Quoris gives the Queen a brief smile, she's long gone with her Fallen guards.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone, just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has faved and followed this story. As of me writing this, Chance of Fate has just under 4,500 views. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy this bit of shameless fluff.

 **"Normal speech."**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

 **"Remind me why we're down here, again?"** Eyes beam over towards Quoris' direction, her footing matching his own as they down the paths of the City, managing to keep up with him through the winding crowds of City civilians.

 **"I wanted to spend some time with you, without worrying for our lives."** He reassures, glancing over behind his shoulders towards her. A small smirk rises, slowing down to a casual pace.

 **"Ouh? And do what?"**

 **"Oh, nothing too crazy. Something simple, like going out to grab some food. I know just the place, too."**

 **"Yeah? Well, lead the way, then."** A smile forms, shifting to gesture outwards down their path in the Last City, walking by his side.

 **"So how have you been lately? When we haven't been doing missions, that is."**

 **"Mm- I'm doing okay. There's nothing much to talk about. We've been swamped with demands, on both sides of the solar system. It's almost overwhelming."**

 **"While that may be true, surely something interesting has happened recently. Let's start simple: How are you feeling?"**

A weak chuckle with a shake of her head, **"As said, overwhelmed. You?"**

 **"Me? I'm feeling quite hungry, actually. Let's get to the place."** With that, Quoris drops the subject, and draws his attention to her; grabbing her hand as they walked. A simple affectionate gesture on his end, not wanting to embarrass her out in public.

The warmth in his grip to hers brings heat to her face, side-eyeing him before smiling wider. **"Where to? I'm not picky."**

 **"Good. Shouldn't take us long to get there."** A few minutes later they find their way to the place in question. It was a bar, a small quiet place off the main road, away from crowds. He's been here before in the past, and it's one of his favorites.

 **"Out of all the times I've been down here, I never realized this bar existed."**

 **"That's because it's one of the smaller bars here. A lot of regulars come here. The food is nice, the drinks are good, and the best part is that they don't ask too many questions."**

 **"Sounds promising."** Gold's smile stays on her lips, briefly squeezing his hand out of glee. Although after all this time, she had forgotten he held her hand. The gesture of her squeeze nearly startles her, glancing down at their hands for a brief moment. Her face burns a quick pink as she tugs her hand away, clearing at her throat. **"-Sorry."**

Quoris is unaffected by her pulling away, but he grows concerned at the reaction. He grabs her hand and gives an affectionate squeeze. **"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for."**

She's hesitant to the touch, but seems that he was not off put by the sudden action of hers. With a small smile, Gold sighs. **"Not used to the affection, really."**

" **Then I'm going to have to fix that, won't I?"**

Gold pauses and then gives him a weak smile, **"I suppose so."**

Quoris holds her close by wrapping his arm around her waist, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. His other hand raises up to tuck the long strands of hair from away her face **"Good."**

The smile widens on her burning cheeks, tilting her head down with a shake of her head. **"Let's go then. I'm hungry."**

Quoris smiles back at her. **"Follow me then."**

* * *

 **"Mm. What kind of drink is that? Just as colorful as you are."** Her voice finally parts to speak as they sat at the bar, tilting her head at the beverage.

" **My my, somebody's feeling bold today. It's nothing special, just some good ol' whiskey."** He says as he leans back and takes a drink, the burn not affecting him in the least.

Her breath hilts a laugh, shaking her head. **"Bold? Hardly..."** She hums her tone, deciding to lean over and take the glass from his grasp, letting her lips press to the glass and take a sip. The burn bit her as she tenses, but drinks what she takes with a stiff nod. It wasn't terrible. **"Mm. I like that, actually."** Her eyes turn to the bartender, a soft grin. **"I'll have one of these."** She mentions out loud, placing Quoris' glass back down in front of him.

" **Are you sure? Well, it's your choice."**

 **"Positive."** She dismisses it with a flop of the wrist, waiting for her drink. Once it arrives, she keeps it cradled in her palm, taking a generous sip to swallow the burn. Soon after she noticed Quoris staring as she drank, she gives a brief chuckle. **"What?"**

" **Your lips have the loveliest shade of red. I might just want to get a taste."**

The edge of her lip twitches until a smile shyly pulls through, turning to tilt her head down to hide her face in her drink. **"Ah, well... Thank you, I guess?"** It was difficult to know what to say with that kind of comment.

 **"You're more than welcome."** Quoris tilts her chin to look at him. **"I think we both know what I want."** Without giving her time to think, he captures her lips, the taste of the whiskey hardly noticeable. She tasted sweet, combined flavors of her own unique tongue and the lipstick on top of it all.

Her face burns at the action, nearly startling her with the soft gesture. Gold's hands fiddle with the glass to set it onto the table to focus on the kiss. After the hesitation, she melted to his touch; her eyes shut as she cradles his jaw with her palm, returning the soft kisses as much as he does.

He deepens the kiss and slowly begins to give attention to her tongue. He felt her moan under her breath in pleasure against his tongue as he moved his hands to hold her to him. It didn't matter that they were in a public place, they were in their own separate world; the bar being nearly empty to begin with due to the time of day. Eventually, though, they had to break apart for air. Quoris' volume drops to a low whisper, lightly stroking her blushing cheeks with his thumb, rubbing away the small smear of her lipstick on the edge of her lip. **"You taste wonderful."**

His actions leave Gold in a stun, shocked to do such things in public. Her face goes to a bold red of embarrassment, quietly clearing her throat. Her head drops quick to hide her face; beginning to chug the whiskey down, starting to go for her third glass of the strong liquid. **"Thank you, Quoris..."**

 **"You're beautiful when you blush, you know that?"**

A short giggle blooms from her as she gives him a playful shove to the arm, shaking her head. **"Stop that."**

 **"And not give attention to you? I think not."**

 **"Still. You don't need to do that."** She shrugs stiffly, polishing off her third drink rather quickly.

" **Maybe not, but I want to. You've been going through those drinks quite fast, there."**

 **"Mmmmm. Your point?"**

 **"I think we should head out before you get too tipsy. I'll be the designated walker for us."**

 **"Me? Tipsy."** A scoff, getting off the barstool. Although when she did, Gold almost stumbled on her feet. Her palms grab the edge of the counter to keep her balance, **"Hardly. I'm fine."** She shrugs at him. **"Let's go then."**

Quoris looks at her disbelievingly. **"Right. Lead the way, then."**

 **"Mnh."** She huffs, grabbing at his wrist and tugging him out of the place after he paid for the food. Wandering out into the path, tripping on her feet once in awhile. **"I don't know my way around here. You lead the way, handsome."**

 **"Hmmm."** He strokes his chin and grins mischievously **. "And how do you know that I won't lead you astray? Such a pretty face like yours is hard to resist."**

 **"Because of all this time that we've known each other, you could've done it. You won't."**

 **"I don't know, I might be tempted to have my wicked way with you. And I think you would actually enjoy it."**

 **"You wouldn't dare."** She lets her words trail slowly, nudging him with practically all her weight to his arm, chuckling. **"Y'sure about that? Hm?"**

" **Is that a challenge? It sounded like a challenge to me. If that is the case, then I might just have to accept."**

 **"I knew you would."** Her chuckle enhances into a louder tone, stretching her arms outward in gesture. **"I'd like to see ya' try, handsome."**

 **"Then, my dear, I will have to do just that."** He hooks her arm in his, turning to face her. **"I know just the place."**

 **"And where would that be?"**

 **"Oh, nowhere special. Somewhere you've never been before. Follow me."** The docks weren't too far away, which meant that they would still have time to enjoy themselves before the Vanguard would contact them.

The Vanguard wouldn't need them for the night. Cayde knows they needed a night, and would request them in the morning when the sun rises. It was a relief on their part for now. Gold chuckles and follows along in his footsteps, swaying back and forth as they walked. **"Sooo... where are you gonna take me, mystery man?"**

" **Somewhere new. We're almost there."** It only took them around 10 minutes to get to the docks after passing through clearance and waiting for his ship to arrive on the escalating ramp from storage **. "Here we are, my ship is somewhere around here…"**

 **"Your ship, hmmm? I should've known."** She chuckles, looking around - unsure of what to look for, as it is. She's never seen his ship.

 **"You did challenge me, after all."**

 **"You're too obvious."**

 **"Then allow me to be blunt. We should get some 'exercise.'"** He added a wink at that.

 **"We'll see."** She hums softly, rolling her shoulders as she follows him up the docks to his ship once he found it.

Eventually they find his ship, but that isn't saying much considering the fact that Quoris' ship is the only Awoken-style ship currently in the docks. **"After you, my dear. Your transport awaits you."**

With some help that she does not lose her balance, he guides her into his ship, his arm still around her waist as he holds her amongst the walk. Immediately she parts from him once inside, fascinated by the environment around her. He had it practically looking like a home, ornate with decorations and old collections of things that are more likely older than her. **"Damn. You have some nice stuff..."**

 **"And here I thought you would find my ship boring. You can ask about my ship later. I think it's time you got some more 'attention.'"** With that he pulls her close and slowly walks them over to his quarters.

 **"Attention, huh?"** She follows him, her hand reaching up and gently rubbing his bicep - a sloppy smile spreading her cheeks.

" **Killing a Vex gatelord is no small task, and I think we've earned some relief."** Quoris refuses to wait a second longer, already shifting to remove his casual jacket and sweatshirt.

Her eyes travel from the appearance of his ship, over to him already removing the fabric from his body. A brow arches up and a weak laugh parts from her. **"Impatient... Are we?"** Her tone still had the slowness from being drunk, but held together as she began to sober up through the time that passed. Yet she cannot help herself in having her eyes travel up and down his form, chewing at her lip. **"Very impatient, indeed..."**

Quoris laughs, tossing the shirt to the side on a crate before redirecting his attention to her. **"I never thought I'd have to say this, but my eyes are up here."** The blush on her face was worth it.

Even though he comments, she ignores it. A hesitant shift in her movement causes her to fold her arms, eyes traveling back up to him. **"Oh, I know that. I'm just admiring the view..."**

 **"You know you can admire a little closer… with less clothes, of course."**

 **"Yeah?"** She hums, moving closer to him with a shy smile, eyes turning away to look him over. It's been a long time since she has soaked in his appearance under the armor. Her hand reaches out to rest it up against his chest, focused on his pulse for the time being. **"I dunno' about that. I don't want to ruin the moment with sloppiness."**

 **"Clothes are such useless things, let us be rid of them. Here, let me help you."** He moves his hands around the waist of her shirt, groping at the skin of her back. **"You know you want to."**

A soft laugh emerges when he runs his palms on her bare skin when they sneak up under her shirt. He caught a sensitive spot on her, briefly squirming to the touch. **"Fine, fine..."** She hums, tilting her head down as her fingers nervously fiddle with the buttons on her shirt, peeling them off carefully as she bites her lip. Although on the third button at her chest, she was snagged. Gold at the time might sound sober, but her fingers had no coordination. **"Little help here, hm?"**

 **"Of course I'll help."** With a step forward, closing the gap between them, Quoris' hands got busy and began to unbutton each and every portion of her shirt. There was a challenge to attempt to hide the smile that was growing, too. **"That wasn't so hard now was it?"**

 **"Mm."** Without question, she leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek as he works to undo her shirt. It was a small trick she had to bring him closer, gripping his biceps and shoulder to hold him. It was a gentle kiss, but enough to make a shy smile appear on her face. **"I appreciate that."**

 **"I thought you might."** Quickly he removed her shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He tilts his head to brush their noses together, his eyes locked onto hers in an affectionate gaze. On those lips, there might have been a twitch of a smile in the silence. His hands wandered up and down her back in gentle rubs. **"Have I ever told you how lovely you are?"**

 **"Mmm... Once or twice."** She smirks and shakes her head, shifting as Quoris immediately goes for the rest of her clothes first. **"But not enough, in my opinion."**

 **"I'll have to fix that then. Not entirely with words, though."**

 **"But I like the sound of your voice."** She teases, tilting her head up to press their foreheads together, smiling widely at Quoris.

 **"I should have known you were a sucker for a deep voice. What ever shall I do with you…"** He presses a kiss to her lips, taking in her sweet taste. **"No matter, I'll surprise you."**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Normal speech"  
**

 **[ _Ghost speech_ ]**

 **Disclaimer: We only own this story**

* * *

 **"Are you enjoying yourself?"** He asked while casually lying in the bed, his arms behind his head.

 **"Huh?-"** Gold's voice perks, turning her head in a startled state. Eyes blinking as she gives an innocent look. **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Why don't you come on over here? I'm getting lonely."** The bed sheets may or may not have been just above his hip line, tempting her.

 **"Ahh."** She chuckles, shaking her head. Gold eases the intricate helmet back onto the shelf that it belonged, moving back to the bed and sitting on the edge next to him - eyes traveling him for a short time, with a smile. **"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."**

 **"It's fine, I was awake anyways. Come here."** He pulls her close and gently rubs her back soothingly. **"You look good in my clothes."**

She lets out a soft laugh between his tugging, shifting to sit in bed next to him, curling her knees close to herself and getting comfortable. Cheeks raise to a careful blush, lopsiding a smirk. **"Do I? It got chilly in here, so I had to find something to wear... Your shirt works well."**

 **"That it does. How are you feeling? Comfy?"**

 **"Slight headache from last night, but I'm doing well."** She hums, raising to pat his arm gently with a grin. **"You?"**

 **"I'm feeling nice and warm, now that you're here."**

 **"Mm, besides that, I meant. Did you sleep well?"**

 **"I slept better than I have in a long time. I don't even know how many years it's been since I've had sleep that good."**

 **"Yeah?"** She tilts her head up, raising her brow carefully. **"Seems like you hardly sleep at all, by how you're talking. When was the last time you got a good night's rest?"**

He looks down in thought, still holding her close. **"Hard to say. Several hundred years at the very least. Been too busy doing things to really relax."**

 **"-Hundreds of years, huh?"**

 **"Yeah. Time really seems to fly by."**

 **"In a sarcastic way? Or are you really being serious."**

He looks directly at her eyes, unmoving. **"How old do I look? Be honest."**

 **"... Middle-aged."**

 **"Could you be more descriptive?"**

 **"That is descriptive. Not too old, not too young."**

 **"I want you to approximate my age. In years."**

A huff, rolling her eyes. **"70s, 80s. I guess."** Lifespans did tripled, almost quadrupled.

He chuckles, the action sending vibrations through them. **"Is that what I seem like? Let me ask you this: how old do you think you are?"**

 **"I've been alive as a Guardian for almost 170 years."** She pauses. **"To be fair, in Golden Age terms, near a hundred - to 140 years of age is considered middle-aged, maybe younger."**

 **"Well then by those numbers I'm an old man. I don't look old. By Awoken standards, anyways."**

 **"... Yeah?"** A frown starts.

 **"Yeah. How long do you think the Awoken have been in this solar system?"**

 **"-Since the Collapse."**

 **"A sound theory. What if I told you that 'The Awoken' was a just a title given by the humans to my people? Would that change what you thought?"**

 **"... What do you mean?"**

 **"Did you ever wonder where all the races currently in this solar system came from?"**

 **"Obviously Exos were created during the Golden Age, so there's that… but you guys appeared during the Collapse, when most fled - so it's been told by the Archives."**

 **"What about the Eliksni? Or the Hive? The Cabal? Even the Vex must leave you with questions."**

 **"The who-?"** Eliksni? A frown grows heavier, eyes darting at him.

 **"I keep forgetting. Forgive me. The Eliksni is the proper name for the Fallen. I will say this much, it seems humans aren't the only race that lack creativity with names. Anywho, the Eliksni came from a system outside of Sol. I would know."**

 **"... Huh."** She huffs a breath at his comment about lack of names. Gold rolls her eyes and leans back into the pillows, eyes turning up to stare at the ceiling. **"Really?"**

 **"I meant what I said when I said I could be considered an old man."** He lies down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. **"It's funny that you said I looked to be middle-aged. Technically, I am, just not by human lifespans."**

She tilts her head to the side, looking up at him with a weak grin. **"How old are you, then?"**

 **"I can't give you an exact number, but several eons at the very least."**

 **"..."** Gold goes quiet. Immediately she sits up fully, turning to stare down at him in disbelief.

Quoris gently rubs her back in a circle motion. **"I'm not joking. I wouldn't make something like that up."**

 **"... So-"** Why was she curious about this? **"- Out of all the people in the universe, you choose me."**

 **"You're special. I don't know how to explain it, but you drew me in somehow."**

 **[ A simple chance of fate, one might call it. ]** a voice breaks out. It was Roth, who was awake in the corner on the shelf near Lazarus. Optic blinking curiously.

 **"You do realize how cliché that sounds, right? And where have you been this whole time, anyways?"**

 **[** _ **Ah - I've been here. Mostly in sleep mode.**_ **]**

 **"And so you decided to show up now of all times. If I didn't know better, I'd say you love to interrupt us."** The humor in his voice was laced with sarcasm.

 **[** _ **Does it matter? Regardless of when, we always interrupt.**_ **]**

 **"Well… He's not wrong."** Gold comments with a weak chuckle. Finally laying down again.

 **"Yeah, you pick the worst times to interrupt, too. Here we were having a moment and then you wake up. Since you're up, how far are we from Mars?"**

 **[** _ **Couple of hours. Two to three.**_ **]**

 **"Good we still have time to relax in bed."**

Gold nods quietly, resting her head against his chest once again. Adjusting the bedsheets around her chest to cover herself, then snuggling against his side. **"Another question that I have... If you're not a Guardian, why do you have the abilities of one? It's something that's been on my mind for a while..."**

 **"What defines a 'guardian?'"**

 **"Warriors of the Traveler. Reborn from Light."** She looks up at him, resting her chin on his chest. **"Those who can wield the Light as a weapon."**

Quoris chuckles. **"That's a very rigid definition of a guardian. The Light is just one aspect. Just like the Darkness is another. And then there is the aspect of Balance. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept."**

 **"...Balance?"** She's curious, tilting her head up to look at him.

 **"Yes, balance. You could say the Awoken are the 'guardians' of Balance."**

 **"So… light and darkness."** Gold adjusts to sit up to look at him rather fascinated. A small smile on her face. **"That's really interesting, actually."**

 **"It's the reason why our Queen won't jump to help everyone when they request help. But what about you? What do you remember from your past?"**

 **"..."** Gold looks off to the side once again, unsure on what to say. A frown plasters from her face. What did she remember? **"I'm not sure. A lot of memories are… blurred. As if they're not real."**

 **"Memory is a funny thing. Sometimes it cooperates, sometimes it doesn't. You don't have to force the memories to come up."**

 **"Yeah, but…"** Gold frowns heavily at him, adjusting her sit to slump over, elbows resting on her knees. Then curling them to her chest tightly under the bedsheets – resting her head down against her knees. **"I don't even know my real name. If I had one. Or where I came from, who I was, if I had a family or not. I don't remember anything."**

Quoris sits up and gently rubs Gold's back soothingly. **"It's okay. The memories will come in time. For now, you can make new memories."**

She turns her head to look at him, giving a weak smile at the comfort he gives. After a moment, she decides to move about to get comfortable, soon laying her head down against his lap. Snuggling up against him quietly. **"I know. I'd still at least like to know who I am. I feel empty, most of the time. Not knowing anything about myself, for all these years I've been alive."**

Quoris gently strokes her head, calming her down some. **"But you're still you. Don't forget that."**

 **"I know, I know."** Gold quietly adjusts in his lap, enjoying that he was stroking her hair. A weird feeling that feels oddly pleasant to the touch. She hums quietly, nodding. **"Still. It's that feeling I… wish I had."**

 **"If it's any comfort to you, I've forgotten how old I really am. As well as old memories. Who knows, maybe we'll find some information on your past lying around."**

 **"But you have memories of who you are. I don't."** She sits up again, looking him over. **"I just know I was revived long ago by Lazarus. And that's it. Gold was just a name that seemed to work for me… gold armor, and such."**

Quoris gently pulls her up to his eye level and kisses her. **"It's okay. I'm here for you."** He pulls her so that they're spooning on the bed, facing each other.

At the touch, she wiggles closer to him. Tucking herself against him for warmth. With a content sigh, Gold shuts her eyes. **"It means a lot to me, Quoris."** She speaks with a soundless breath. At the moment on top of Quoris' armor, Roth twitching alive as the glowing optic blinks in the dim light. Staring at the two with curiosity. The shell whirring its mechanics in quiet sounds.

 **"Anytime."**

 **[** _ **Hate to break the moment, but we've arrived on Mars.**_ **]** Lazarus teases from the front of the ship, visible as he appears from the terminals, blinking. **[** _ **You might need to put some clothes on, you know.**_ **]**

 **"If you insist. Hours flew by and we hardly noticed it."**

 **[** _ **You two did occupy yourselves.**_ **]** Lazarus' mechanic nodes twist and whirl in a buzz.

Gold in the meantime was already tugging on her armor. She had folded Quoris' clothes nicely and placed them on the bed when he was not looking, his armor set neatly laid out for him. She tugs on her boots last and moves past Quoris to grab her cloak, swinging it over her shoulders and placing it together around her neck and tucked into her armor. **"Well. Let's get this done and over with. See where the Black Garden is, find a way into it... And go from there."**

Quoris quickly gets dressed and straps on his armor. **"Let's get to it then, shall we?"**

Gold moves over towards him, giving him a soft tug to his chest piece before he puts on his helmet. Quietly, she leans up on her toes and gives him a gentle kiss, pressing their foreheads together. **"Of course."**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone. As of me writing this, there are over 6,000 views of this story. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed it and reviewed. There are several things I need to say before you read on.

This story is coming to a close. After this there will be one more chapter. Our goal is to finish this story before December 14th.

That being said, I have an important announcement. On December 14th I (ManLion) will be gone for the foreseeable future. Simply put, I am going into the military. And though the story of Quoris and Emilia may be coming to a close (for now), that doesn't mean we're done with these characters. Whenever I am available, I'd like to write snippets of Quoris and Emilia's lives for you to enjoy.

Anyways, my rambling is over now, so enjoy the chapter and know that more is coming soon.

 **"Regular speech."**

 **[ _Ghost speech_ ]**

 **Disclaimer: we own nothing but this story and our OCs**

* * *

It seems the impossible has been done.

Silver eyes from the Hunter turn away from the sound of a speech in the distance, the Speaker addressing what feels like victory. The Heart was destroyed, in ways that Gold had said and promised moments before. Even though this was just the beginning of the dark journey ahead, there was a feeling of peace surrounding them for the moment.

Gold had been honored by the Speaker in a soft talk between them, thanking her for her deeds. She disregarded it to "doing her job to help." Afterwards, she had taken off to the docking area where Quoris' ship was being repaired. Quoris had stood off to the side, staring out to the city, the Traveler that hung low before him. His expression was faraway, lost in thought.

Quoris glances over to see Gold making her way to him after her "talk" with the strange person at the docks. She's getting closer now.

Gold's fingers tap on the railing, looking over the view of the city from where she stood in the docks. Her mind was on other things, not even knowing that Quoris was staring at her at one point.

Quoris walks over to her, mildly startling Gold. "What happened to your 'friend'?"

"Left." She comments, still looking off to the view of the city, appreciating the upcoming nightfall as the sun disappears on the horizon.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really. They come and go, typically."

"I'm probably the first one to stay."

"I would hope that you stay. It'd be nice to have someone around…"

"I'll make it more than nice." Quoris pulls Gold into a simple kiss, cradling her head in his large hands.

She enjoys the kiss as she leans up into it. Arms drape over his shoulders, a smile breaking through as the silence is worthwhile. Letting out a content sigh, Gold rests her head against his fur shoulder, shutting her eyes. "I'm glad we made it out okay. I didn't know what to expect."

"Neither did I. Your city is celebrating. We're both smart enough to know it's only going to get worse. But why don't we ignore that for now and have our own celebration. My treat."

"As long as the ship is done being repaired… which seems like it." She turns her head, looking over at the crew departing, leaving his ship be. A small grin spreads on her face, taking his hand gently into hers. "Come on. They're all done."

"Let's not waste any time, shall we?"

"Let's not." She comments with a wider grin, guiding him back to his ship. Her tired muscles were burning with energy now that they would have time together. Maybe one day – possibly tonight – they can sleep through the night without struggle or worrying over missions. Just this once would be nice.

Gold moves into the ship and Roth flies it out to the Cosmodrome to rest the ship in the same spot as always. No one would bother them up here. While the Ghost was occupied, Gold was as well: taking off her armor piece by piece.

"I'm sure Roth is relieved to go back to his little hidey-hole."

[ _It's not a "hidey-hole."_ ] Roth puffs in sound, whirring the mechanical nodes back and forth.

"You've been there for several centuries, Roth. I'm pretty sure that qualifies it as a hidey-hole."

[ _No, it doesn't. It's just a spot I sit in._ ] Without a hint of hesitation, he swings himself over into the air away from the group, moving into the bedroom section of his ship, to a hole on the wall near bedside. A hole a perfect size for him, twisting and turning to face forward of the ship space.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Roth simply glares, lowering the upper node downward at his optic. [ _Shut up._ ]

Quoris simply laughs, wasting no time in taking off his armor plates. He put his armor in the nearby crate. His clothes, save for his pants, would soon follow. "You know, I've been thinking about something."

"Yeah?" She turns and looks him over, her brow raised as Gold approaches his bed - sitting down on the edge. "What's that?"

"Never, in all my years of living, did I think I would see the things I saw in the Garden."

"Same… With all the Grimoire archived for the Garden on the Tower, I wasn't expecting all of that."

"It makes me feel old, that's what. Speaking of which, my age doesn't show that much, does it?"

"You might have a strand of grey." She teases him warmly, running her hand in his hair with a wide grin. "No, it doesn't... Still handsome."

"You must have a thing for older men, then."

"I didn't until you told me how old you really are. Which, you're still handsome, all the same."

"Good. You look good for someone who's only a few hundred years old."

"Stop that." Gold chuckles, turning her head away.

"No."

"Stoooooop. I'm not that great... " She grins shyly, pushing herself back into the bed and tucking her knees under the sheets. Then brings them up and over herself as she lays down, burying her face.

Quoris pulls the sheets down her body. "Don't say that. We both know you deserve the affection."

"You do too, you know..." She mutters quietly at him behind the soft smile, resting her head against the pillows. "More than I do."

"We've had this conversation before, you know."

"Oh, I know. I'm just telling the truth." Teasingly tugging the covers back up to cover her chest up, tucking her arms on top of herself. Gold gives him an innocent grin.

"So what do we do now? The Vex are mostly out of the picture. But we both know that there are more threats out there."

"There are. We should investigate certain things, see what kind of trouble is stirring in the system. We still have a mess with the Cabal, Hive and Fallen. Especially Hive."

"The Hive are dangerous, yes, but we shouldn't just rush into things."

"Mm. Agreed." She smiles briefly at him, running her hand gently on his arm – following the stardust with fingers.

Quoris shifts Gold around so that they're spooning; her back to his chest. He wraps his arms around her middle, holding her close. "I think I love you."

She hugs his arms closer to herself, tilting her head to look him over. His comment puzzles her for a brief moment, before her face flushes into color. "Well, I'm glad."

"Good."

A chuckle, wiggling in his arms to sit up, lifting the pillow and hitting him with it. "That's all you're going to say?" She grins wide.

"You know me, I'm a man of action."

"Ouh?" Gold chuckles, shaking her head. "I had no idea."

"Well then, you must not be paying attention."

"Might need to help me pay attention, then."

"With pleasure."

A gentle grin spreads across her lips, leaning to press a gentle kiss to him. Afterwards, she moves to lay down against him, resting her head up on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Gold felt peaceful listening to his heart, shutting her eyes as she takes it in. A hand raises to his, pressing their palms together before she intertwines their fingers, smiling wide at him.

Being in a playful mood, Quoris decides to mess with Gold. He pulls her into a passionate kiss, running a hand through her hair as he turns them over, hovering over her. They only separate when air is needed. Quoris takes the opportunity and tickles her sides, smirking at her devilishly.

She, of course, squeals. The sudden touch causes her to buckle up against him as she sputters, writhing under him as she tries to hold her laughs. Unsuccessfully, as well as failing to move away – his weight holding her down. "Pff- Q-Quoris!"

"Ah ha! So you are ticklish."

"Stop that. I'm not that ticklish..." She puffs, wiggling under his hands.

"Suuuure." Quoris continues to tickle her without remorse.

"Q-Quoris! Stoooop!" She squeals again in a midst of giggles, squirming and writhing under him. Her face deep red from it, unable to stop the squeals and laughs.

"But I think I love you too much to stop."

Her laughter dies off as he slowly begins to stop, allowing his touch to trace her hips and waist, up to her head, cradling at her face. It never necessarily dawned onto her for that type of emotion. How long have they known each other? Thinking it over, she smiles softly – her palm rubbing his forearm gently. "Do you think or do you know, Quoris?" It's obvious she's teasing him, unable to hide it in her tone, her smile. Yet - she was curious, the twisting feeling in her chest was telling her to ask, wanting to know, needing to know how he truly felt.

"... I do know. And what I know, is that I love you, Gold." Quoris' voice is on the quieter side, staring down at her as her expression takes in what he was saying. His fingers teased against the edge of her temple, pushing hair out of her face. Leaning down, Quoris gives her a soft, passionate kiss. Each kiss lead to another, taking it at a slow pace. There was some form of release in his chest, to get those feelings out to her. He's been wanting to do it for quite some time, but there was never any proper timing for it until now. The Awoken, as handsome and as much of a ladies man he is, he could not put his affection into words this time. Not like this, not to her. To simply say those words with truth, it was a weight off his shoulders that was lifted.

The sound of that phrase gives her chest a cage of butterflies. She leans over into it, pressing the kiss to return it as passionately. Gold didn't know how to understand those words at first. She'd never experienced love, affection, passionate like this towards someone. It was locked up in her chest, burned her cheeks as he ran through her thoughts. Breaking the kiss, she bites at her lip, eyes lidding as she distances her gaze from him, gathering her voice. "I love you too, Quoris."

For a while, Quoris simply stares down at her, eyes wandering on her features. With the blossom in his chest, he pulls her close, their foreheads touching. His hand cradles at her jaw, pressing a kiss to her lips. With the moment heated, he slides his hand up her shirt, gripping her waist as he holds her close. It felt good to have a different pace in such a lifestyle.

Pressing soft kisses to him as she leans into his embrace, humming softly into his mouth as the kiss progresses. Once she felt his hands pressed into her backside, her heart jumps for more. Her hands casually unbuckling his pants for herself, wanting to move on.

Well, this was interesting. Gold was starting things off? Quoris certainly had no objections. While Gold was taking off his pants, he worked on taking off her shirt, his own eagerness beginning to stir with impatience.

Once she was successful in undoing the buckle, she gives a firm tug to the belt to slip it out of the loops of his cargo pants, tossing it to the side. Arms raise up to let him take off her shirt fully, shaking her head as she tucks hair behind her ear. She lets out a soft giggle, smiling. "Your hands are cold."

"You might have to help me warm up, then."

"I can do that." Without hesitating, Quoris moves about against her body, shifting to wrap them around the small of her back - burrowing them into the warmth of her skin and between the bedsheets. The kisses returned as he works her over, fingers pressing into tense muscles - rubbing them out in soft massages, while his tongue did work against her own. While it seemed she tried to do one step further by unbuttoning his pants, at the angle she was at did not work. Quoris made it easy for her, removing them himself. He sits up on his knees shortly afterwards, hands greedily taking off her pants and whatever had covered the goal he would like to achieve.

Kisses on the lips turn to kisses on the throat. From the throat, down her bare chest and even to her stomach. He makes sure she's covered in every part of her body that was exposed to him, giving attention to everything that desired touch. He wouldn't leave an inch of skin unoccupied with need, whether it was his lips or his hands that drove the meaning.

It was the sounds she groans out that told him he was doing things correctly. Each firm squeeze, soft kiss - even tender bites to flesh to stimulate - got a sound out of her, drove him insane with want. Heat stirred down below, the sight of his hardness was not unnoticed. Once Quoris finally leaned away for several moments to remove her undergarments from her knees, he tosses all of her clothing off the bed into the pile. He takes the time to look her over with a smile, eyes trailing her curves, finding flaws. Scars, freckles, anything that was noticeable on her skin; he cherished. Usually he was not one for this type of passion, but with her, it was an exception. These were one of the things he loved, and he never had a chance to mull over in their times they were in bed together.

Her sounds drove him over, so he continued with what he desired, what he wanted - what they both wanted, out of the situation before them.

Without hesitating, Quoris sits on his knees. Hands raise her by the thighs as he brings her close. His free hand rubs his length against her burning heat before pressing into her. One single sound turns into a meltdown of moans on her end, watching her freeze up and enjoy the moment that he gave her. Eyes focused on her form, leaning down to wrap an arm under her neck, cradling her body flush to his.

He continues the pace of his thrusts as much as he can, leaning down to bury his face into her neck as his grunts mix in with her singsong moans, his other hand squeezing her thigh firmly. Quoris' mouth latches onto her neck, suckling and kissing the red bruises he leaves behind. Her nails dig into his backside, leaving marks. Gold's orgasm began to hit her hard, feeling her fingers tense into a vice grip on his muscles. This allowed him to go further.

Quoris pounds her harder, faster, as she rides out the orgasm, his own beginning to creep up quickly. Several thrusts past her shivering, begging sounds - he feels release, spilling within her. A tensed groan shifts out of his chest and muffled to her neck, latching onto her tightly as he rides it out with weaker, erratic thrusts. Once all had died down, leaving them in a brief moment of panting, Quoris lifts his head to press kisses to her forehead. Hands push hair out of her face, holding her close, cherishing the moment. A smile was there, watching her as she finally relaxes underneath him. Soft sighs turn into soft giggles on her end, eyes meeting one another finally.

It was too good to ruin the moment, but Quoris finally moves off of her after laying with her for some time - muttering sweet nothings and kisses against her temple and ear - shifting to sit up.

Gold, herself, adjusts in the bed under the sheets, watching him curiously.

"You know what we haven't done yet?"

"What would that be?" She asks.

"We haven't had a proper celebration."

"And here I thought we've done that..." A chuckle parts from her.

"Well we have done that. But it's only one part of the celebration. We haven't even had any alcohol yet."

"Mmm." Gold sits up again to cross her legs, a grin on her face, leaning forward to prop her elbows on her knee. "I'm not much of a drinking type of person, but I don't mind having a drink or two for a celebration. I'm guessing you bought some?"

'A drink or two.' For what Quoris had planned, 'a drink or two' is an understatement. "I believe I have some somewhere around here."

"Of course."

"I know I have some alcohol somewhere around here."

Eyes watch him as he searches about in his ship. Even traveling along him, biting her lip. "If you don't, that's fine."

"No, I am going to find it." Quoris continues to look around in various hidden places for where he might have his alcohol stashed. "Ah hah! I found some."

"Ouh?" She turns her head and looks over at him, a small smile curling on her lips. "Nice."

"I think you'll like what I've got in stock."

"I would hope so." Gold sits up further, soon standing up and traveling towards him.

Quoris pulls out a purple colored glass bottle. "I haven't touched this stuff for 300 years. I think it'll suffice."

"300 years? Is it still any good?" She questions, glancing at it. Did alcohol even have a proper expiration date? It still looked fresh.

"Well I would have preferred it to be aged more, but 300 years is acceptable."

"Whatever works, I suppose."

Quoris gets a glass and pours some of the liquid into it. "Try some. It won't bite. Not much, anyways."

Gold is suspicious of the liquid he pours, but trusts him on it. Taking the glass and carefully giving it a sniff, she looks over to see he pours himself one and decides to take a soft sip of it after they gently clunk glasses.

Which makes her cringe at the taste, squeezing her eyes shut as swallows the burn. Clearing her throat, she puffs a breath. "Not too bad..."

Quoris takes a big swig from his glass. "Like I said, it's ok for the occasion. I'm pretty sure I have better stuff hidden."

A small laugh comes out of her, adjusting from the bitter aftertaste it gives off, taking a better sip of the liquid. Fingers clasped around it as she holds it in her lap. "It's tasty for alcohol. Hardly come by this kind of stuff."

"If there's one thing to be said about my people, it's that we know our alcohol. And how to age it properly."

"Well, more than that. But, I'll agree about the alcohol." Her smile is hidden behind the glass, slowly finishing it off. Eyes shut, the heat rushing to her face.

"Your glass looks a bit empty. Let me help you with that."

She lets out a soft chuckle as he fills her glass again, taking another sip of the poured drink. "Filling me up, huh?"

Quoris gives her the look. "You haven't complained in the past."

In that moment, she blushes deeply, clearing her throat embarrassingly. "I – uh-"

"You're cute when you're speechless and blushing. Come now, drink up! We're supposed to be celebrating right now."

As she fiddles with the collar of her shirt, Gold laughs wholeheartedly, dipping her head down shyly. "You're right." Without hesitation, taking a long chug of the drink, fighting the burn as she drinks it until her glass is bone dry once more. "We should be celebrating."

"That's the spirit!"

It certainly hits the nail on the head with her tolerance to Awoken alcohol.

Not even the fourth drink in, and Gold is at the edge of giggles when Quoris attempts to wrap his arm about her waist to hold her close. Idly, she rubs her cheek.

"What even is this stuff? It's gooood." Gold hums slowly as she stares at the purple bottle in her clutch. Attempting to read the old label, and obviously failing to properly say words in the Awoken tongue. Still failing poorly.

"You won't be able to read it. I guess the closest thing you could compare it to is human whiskey. Very, very aged whiskey."

"Mmm..." Doesn't stop her from trying. Although how she pronounces certain portions, it clearly makes her sputter in a giggle, rubbing her face as she puts the bottle down. "I give, I giiiive."

He finishes his glass only to see a very tipsy Gold leaning on his shoulder. "Enjoying yourself, are we?"

"Me? Very much so." She trails her hand up and down his arm with a slur of chuckles in her tone, smiling wide at him. "You?"

Quoris chuckles, "It's amusing to see you this relaxed."

"I'm having fuuuun. What can I say. I love being with you." Gold trails her fingers on his arm again and down to his knee, scooting closer to press herself up against his side – snuggling up against his frame with a sloppy grin. "A lot of fun."

"What type of fun?"

"The kind of fun that's fun. Guess."

"That made no sense. Maybe I should catch up on the drinks…"

"Or..." She turns to tug the glasses from his hand and places them to the side. It was as if she was going to pour him a drink, until of course, she turns.

Gold sharply twists to push Quoris down onto the bed, swinging her leg over to sit in his lap; straddling him firmly. Palms press to his chest and stomach, slowly rubbing his shirtless body with a sloppy grin. "Might need to lay down. Don't neeeeeed a headache, do we?"

"As appealing as this sounds, are you sure you want to do this in your drunken state?"

"Psh. I'm not drunk. Just liiight." She hums her words, grinning widely.

"You're going to have the worst hangover in the morning, I swear…"

"I'll bet glimmer on that I'll be fine. " She chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to his jaw. Trailing them to his lips. The alcohol clearly strong on her breath, still grinning at him with a deep red tint on her cheeks. "You worry too much, handsome."

"And you don't worry enough, it seems." Quoris pulls into a passionate kiss, ignoring the alcohol on her breath. Given how strong the stuff was, she'd definitely feel it in the morning.

* * *

She certainly underestimates the strength of alcohol.

Until morning obviously hits Gold on the head like a Fallen Walker. She was well buried under the covers of his bed, the pillow clutched tightly to her head as she groans loudly from sudden noises in the ship. Even the slightest movement making her whine. "Nhh."

Quoris slowly approaches his bed, mindful of the fact that Gold probably has the hangover of the century. "Hey there," Quoris whispers softly to Gold, who is buried in his sheets, "how are you feeling?"

Her palms had tightly gripped a pillow – the pillow that Quoris was sleeping on, on his side of the bed. His scent was strong in it still, her face buried in a majority of the pillow. Eyes slowly open, squinting as if she's staring directly at the sun. After a moment, she slowly sits up, straining a groan, "Like a Cabal just hit me square in the face with their shield... twenty times."

Quoris shakes his head at her comment, the validity of the statement humorously fitting. "I told you you would have a hangover. Oh well, can't do anything about it now. So how much do you remember?"

"Yeeeeeah, well..." She remembers a lot. Especially sitting on top of him in the middle of it all. "A good chunk..."

"You're not much of a drinker, are you? Because you were gone after that third glass."

"Bah..." She lays back down in a flop, rubbing her face tiredly. "No, I'm not... Surprised I didn't puke."

"You should work on your tolerance." Quoris picks up a mug of steaming tea. "I brought you something. It should help with the hangover."

"Mnh." Gold groans sharply as she once again sits up, knees pressed to her chest. With messy hair, she pushes it out of her face and takes the tea from him; a small smile on her face. Reaching out she takes his hand gently into hers. "Thank you..."

Quoris gently kisses her forehead. "Anytime." He moves over to sit behind Gold, giving her a backrub.

Her eyes follow him as she takes a generous sip of the tea, smiling as he rubs her back. "Mmm... It's delicious."

"The massage or the tea?"

"Both."

"Good."

Gold places the tea down at the nightstand nearby, turning halfway to look at him as she rests her head against his shoulder. Wrapping her arms slowly around him, hugging him quietly. Contently snuggling to his form as he rubs her back. "I'll work on my tolerance to alcohol later..."

Quoris chuckles, causing a deep rumbling in his chest. "Take your time. The stuff I have is pretty strong, so it'd be wise to wait for a while."

"True." She mutters quietly against his shoulder, pressing herself closer to his warm frame. His touch was soothing to her hangover. Gold was rather content with this, even after the fact that her brain was pounding away violently in her skull. Eyes squeeze shut, snuggling her head up against his chest and neck, letting out a soft sigh. "I'll stick to tea for a little while."

"Good." Quoris continues to rub her back, moving up to her neck. He gets a particularly tense knot in her neck.

She lets out a soft, pleased groan at his touch. Slowly leaning further into him as he massages out all the knots. Even to the point at his comfort, she was soon falling asleep against him rather peacefully.

"-Quoris?" Her voice cracks a sleepy tone, eyes drooped shut.

"Yes?"

"-I love you. So much." The words are strained, her body shutting down for the while. The hangover was a must to get rid of, and she was tired on top of it all. Her head snuggles against his shoulder, burying her face against him.

"I love you, too. Good night." Quoris says as he kisses her on the head and leans her back onto the bed. It was time for a nap, anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. This is the last chapter for this story. As of me writing this, there are over 6,000 views for this story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that read, faved, and reviewed this story of ours.

As I said in the last chapter, I will be gone for a while. Kiwi and I plan to write snippets when we're both available in the future. That being said, please enjoy this chapter. It's been a long time coming.

"Normal speech."

[ _Ghost speech._ ]

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing but our characters and this story**

* * *

"What's that?"

"What do you think it is?"

"A skull, obviously. Animal of sorts, most likely. Any particular kind?"

"I've forgotten the name, but I remember hunting it. A few thousand years ago, I went on a hunting trip. The creature eluded me for some time. But I'm stubborn and I continued to try to find it. Eventually I found it. It put up a great fight."

"And in the end, you were successful." She grins, moving over to stand near him. Gold unbuttons her cloak and drapes it somewhere nearby.

"Yes and no. As it turned out, there were more of them nearby." Quoris pauses for effect. "To this day, I have no clue how I managed to make it out in one piece."

She frowns briefly, rubbing his bicep quietly with her gloved palm. "Well, you're here. That's the good part of the story."

"True."

"So, any other interesting stories you'd like to share?"

"What do you know of the Ahamkara?"

"That most Guardians recycle their bones for armor pieces." Sarcasm included.

"I'm not surprised that you Guardians do that. But how much do you know of the Ahamkara of lore?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not much is written publicly."

"They're like the dragons of legend for humans. They're tricksters and wise, selfish and giving. Your city hunted them to supposed extinction some time ago. Your city weren't the first to hunt them, though. In my earlier years, the Awoken people hunted some of the Ahamkara."

"-Huh." Gold huffs briefly before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. A brief smile spreads on her lips. "So, you participated in the hunts? I never known you were one to do that."

"There was a time when hunting the Ahamkara was needed. You wouldn't believe what some of them wanted to do to us 'lesser beings.'"

"Mmmm." Gold hums, revealing a frown. It seems her curiosity got the best of her, eyes still staring over at the skull. "I rather not. Sounds too gruesome."

"Gruesome to you, maybe. When you live as long as I have, you tend to see things. And before you ask, no, we didn't hunt them to extinction. They may be tricksters, but they're not unreasonable. Most of them, anyways."

"Ah."

"What about you? Have you done much hunting? As a guardian or otherwise?"

"Not as much 'hunting,' but I have killed some enemies on my own. Not sure if you can call it hunting." She chuckles, shaking her head.

"We're both hunters here. It stands to reason that hunting entails many things. It can be as simple as following an animal for food or trophy, to as complex as following the trail of an enemy. The only difference is the prey. And keeping that in mind, what has been your greatest prey?"

"Hm." She pauses, looking off to the side. She had to think on it for a moment of silence before looking up at Quoris once again. "Well. At one point, I'm not sure how long ago it was, but being in a sticky situation - I did face a King's Archon alone. It was… Intimidating, but in the end after we practically chased each other, were at each other's throats more than once - I did kill him. It was an honorable fight. No dirty tactic. It felt like he was testing me… and himself."

"That's a logical assumption. From my personal experiences with the Eliksni, they are an honorable bunch, most of the time. Even the dirtiest pirate out there, in some form, retains honor. They're still dirty pirates, but you get my point."

"Yeah. Honorable enough until they start firing a swarm of bullets at you." A chuckle escapes from her.

Quoris chuckles. "Too true. But enough of talking about pirates. Why is it that we're scouring the Cosmodrome again?"

"You must've been asleep when Cayde called." She smiles, shaking her head. "With Crota's defeat, Hive have dwindled in certain areas of the Cosmodrome, in places we weren't able to touch before. Now that there is a lack of an enemy there, we can explore further. Our job is to set up more transmat beacons for other Guardians."

"I can't help that I was tired. It makes sense that with Crota gone, the inevitable power vacuum with drastically affect the Hive. That being said, the Hive forces on Earth will still be vicious, so we shouldn't be too careless. I recommend we search buildings first."

"We should search everywhere, really. It's not just about transmat zones, either. Information is still lost, which our exploring, we might be able to retrieve some things. So we should search everywhere."

"No sense wasting time. Roth, where should we start searching?"

[ _There is an unlocked area outside of the Rocketyards. From the Hive and Fallen fighting there, it seems they did some damage. Guardians scouted and found a route that was once blocked off, now accessible. Yet no one has gone far. We should start there first, see where the area leads._ ]

"From the sounds of that, it's awfully close to the Devils' lair. I know some guardians did a number on their leadership some time ago, but I have no doubt that they're still a threat. They won't be a problem for us, I hope?"

"Last time I heard, a fireteam took out the Devils' servitor. That made a dent on their numbers. But near the Rocketyards, there's the Kings. They're deadlier than the Devils; more precise, quick-witted. I'd rather keep a safe distance from them, especially if they outnumber us."

"Smart plan. So all we have to do is sneak inside and hope we don't get much resistance?"

"Correct."

[ _By Roth's source, the area that he mentioned is an underground highway that leads off past the space station, stretching further west in the Cosmodrome's military base. Where ever that tunnel leads, that's where we need to be for the first beacon._ ] Lazarus hums, floating near Gold's shoulder.

"For once, you're talkative." She looks over at him with curiosity.

[ _You know me. Observe more than speak unless necessary. … Standardly._ ]

"In all these months that Gold and I have had our 'thing,'" Quoris gestures with air quotes dramatically, "you've never really been one to have a conversation. If I know anything about ghosts, you were most likely analyzing some piece of info. What could have been that fascinating to keep you busy that much?"

[ _I analyze everything._ ] Lazarus' tone is soft, almost a sigh of static coming from him. [ _You do realize she now is not 'alone' anymore, right? I've been the only one with her since her revival._ ]

"... He's not wrong." Gold quietly comments, glancing away.

"For what it's worth, I know the feeling. Sure, I've had Roth for a while, and some friends, but I still felt 'alone,' you know? Helping people just didn't fill the gap."

She frowns heavily, reaching over to take his hand into hers, giving his palm a squeeze. "I know…"

He glides his thumb over the back of her hand. "Yeah… we both found something in each other." He glances over to the ghosts, noticing that they look uncomfortable. "As much as I enjoy having deep conversations with you, I think we should let our ghosts be comfortable again. All these organic feelings must be confusing to them."

[ _Aren't you a sucker for feelings._ ] If you listen closely, you can hear the optic node twist and produce a mechanical twitch. Similar to an eye roll on Lazarus, which made Gold chuckle.

"Not only that," she hums, standing up and looking down at Quoris, "we have a job to do." She leans and presses a kiss to his lips, smiling wide. "We can have more sappy conversations out on the field, but for now - let's go."

* * *

[ _"A'ight, Gold. I have a nice job for you, that you're going to like. - No, it's not lame scouting missions. … Okay, it 'may' be a scouting mission, but hear me out. Since Crota is dead - thank the Traveler - and the Devil's Servitor? Sepiks Prime? Dead, too. Double thanking, the Cosmodrome has been eerily quiet. Hive and Fallen have done some hard damage in a recent feud out in the Rocketyards, and one of my inside sources has told me that there is a revealed underground highway that was hidden by box carts in that section. Most likely it's linked to the main broken highways you see out on the Divide, but that's not the point. My point is, I want you and your Awoken boyfriend - Quoris, right? Right. - I want you both to scout those tunnels, see where it leads. I'll supply transmat beacons for you. - Also, when you can, who knows what is out there, so I want you to scout for info. Any information worthy to know of, Rahool and the Cryptarchs will be pleased, too. Good luck, Hunter! Cayde-6 out."_ ]

"... Did he really just call me your boyfriend." Quoris made a face of mock confusion.

"Well, he's not wrong." She shrugs, looking over at him with a teasing grin on her lips, walking through the Rocketyard Tunnels. Her gun at her side, all was quiet. "You were present when I submitted my report about the Black Garden, so he assumed such. Why, are you offended?"

"No, I'm not offended. Though I do wonder what Zavala will think about your relationship with me."

"He'll probably laugh. Call me lucky. I mean, I am lucky as it is. Having a devilishly handsome Awoken for a boyfriend, who is also a mighty Titan. Living the dream, all right."

"You know how earlier I said that both of us were hunters? I wasn't being symbolic. Well, not entirely. You may have noticed that unlike other titans, I actually have a hood. For Awoken, the three 'classes' are more of a formality than anything else. I, for example, am a 'titan' in title, but also employ many 'hunter' techniques. Also, how do you think the bubble shield came about? Titans wondering why they kept getting shot up? No, we looked at defensive warlock magics."

"So you're a Titan with a fashion sense." She's teasing of course, listening to what he had to say about the matter. She takes longer strides in steps to move over debris, looking around curiously as they continue with their scouting in the dark tunnels. "You're quite passionate about this subject, aren't you?"

"Well I have to be passionate about something. Besides, it worked, didn't it? Even Cayde thinks that we're romantically involved."

"Well, aren't we?" She almost sounds offended by the comment, stopping to stare at him.

"Of course we are. I'm just saying that either we're bad at hiding it, or Cayde is really good at spotting things. Maybe both."

"Both. More the latter, really. But why hide it at this point? Who cares? Cayde surely doesn't. Last time I reported to him when you were away on the Reef, he did ask how 'your Titan' is. I did mention you, and he did respect the fact that I liked you. - Mind you, this was before the Black Garden." She comments, frowning. "That's when he asked 'all' the questions… I won't get into that."

"Well at least he's kind about it. No, I'm more worried about the guardians that strongly dislike my people. I know you can handle yourself, but just imagine how they might react to us. Besides, I really don't want our relationship to be a super public thing."

"That's the thing. I don't care what they think or how they react to us. The only thing that matters is that I love you, and the fact you're still here, with me. You are all that matters." Her tone is sharp, but there is emotional stress bound to her words, glancing at him. "I love you. Screw 'em."

He laughs, pulling her close. "I can get behind that. But getting back to the task at hand, how close are we? It feels like we've been walking for ages already."

[ _We're almost a mile and a half out from the station… Hopefully it shouldn't be too long. ] Lazarus interrupts, looking around as his nodes stretch out, scanning the environment. [ Around the bend, the ground elevation increases, must be the exit._ ]

"Why couldn't we have used our sparrows? And don't tell me that 'there wasn't enough space.' We're in a surprisingly clear tunnel. There's a lot of space here!"

[ _Yes, a lot of space in a blackened, underground tunnel filled with rusted cars that have skeletons withered away in the driver seats. That's not the reason, either. We don't have orbital access under here, on top of it all we are also too far away from the sparrow link out in the Mothyards to maintain a clear connection. We'll have to apply a sparrow orbital link in a nearby building with the transmat beacon so we can use our sparrows out here._ ]

"Alright, fine. Why didn't we just summon our sparrows before we went into this tunnel? If I had known that I'd be in a long dark tunnel I would have thought ahead. Can't do anything about it now. I'll remember for future reference. We always end up in long pathways without sparrows for some reason."

[ _You must really hate walking._ ]

"It's not that I hate walking, it's just that we always end up walking long distances in situations where a sparrow would be better suited. I blame the Vanguard for neglecting to bring sparrows."

"I rather not drive my sparrow into a deep, dark tunnel where anything could happen. But that's just me." Gold comments, turning the corner to see the opening exit, smiling briefly. "Besides, we were only walking for not even a half an hour."

"Oh sure it's easy to look back on it positively. And have you heard what people do with their sparrows? Falling off into dark pits, somehow managing to dance on them while driving… It amazes me sometimes. I'm still waiting for sparrows to allow for a passenger seat."

"I'm sure modifying the back seat as an extension, you can make it a two-seater. No, my thing is this: why haven't we made races? There's so much opportunity."

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened. I've actually had a few races while patrolling on Mars. It's… different."

"Agreed." She shifts, looking up and around curiously, seeing Lazarus scanning the area.

[ _No sight of Fallen or Hive. We're about a mile east of the Rocket Yards. This area is a section of the military base. There may be useful information in the main buildings still untouched over the years._ ]

"Good to know. Let's search this place then."

* * *

[ _"Hey, Goldy-locks. Just got the beacon functional for transmatting and the link for sparrows all up and ready. Good job. If you can scout around to see if there is anything useful before heading back, that'd be awesome. Cryptarch is itching for something."_ ]

"Yes, sir."

[ _"Don't stay out too long. See you soon, Gold. Cayde out."_ ]

"Well, let's wander. Maybe we can find something useful to bring back." She comments, twirling her Last Word in hand every second or so.

After some time, they did indeed find some information to bring back. Scouting through the main military bases out where they can see and reach, it was a success. A small archive was discovered underground, allowing the Cryptarchs access on all the information available that was not corrupted.

Just as the sun was beginning to wander down into the horizon past their sight, they approached the transmat they set down earlier on in the day. To which of her knowledge, seeing how large the building was that they linked their sparrow in on comms, they never explored it.

"We should at least check this building, we forgot about it. Looks like an outpost." Gold hints, looking over at Quoris.

"Agreed." Quoris comments, resting his weapon at his shoulder, moving into the building they were just in for the sparrow linking. It certainly was an outpost. A large one, at fact. Ornate logos of old military is noticeable on the old, cracked walls, the floor littered with debris and broken glass everywhere they stepped. The only available light was what shined through cracks and old broken off bits, illuminating the halls enough - as well as the console link to the sparrow in the security room they first stepped in when they immediately walked into the building. He was surprised it was not untouched by enemy forces at this point.

The two make their way around, making sure to look in every nook and cranny of rooms within the confines of the building. Majority of them were classrooms of sorts, armories that were raided, now empty. Some other rooms were bunkers, old clothes folded, still untouched on chests and beds covered in dust. The hallways were long, as well as the flights going higher into the large building. Up ramps that were illuminated by peeking sunlight through shattered window, to large chunks of debris that came from shattered support pillars and rooftop shingles. It was eerie, quiet. Not a single enemy in sight.

As Quoris and Gold continued their way through the maze of hallways, something felt off to her. He had continued on forward at his standard pace, and yet Gold had slowed down to almost a complete stop. Her mind had drifted away, looking off at one of the rooms they have not bothered to walk in - being barricaded by debris.

"You alright, Gold?" Quoris asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm… fine… We missed a room."

"Debris is too heavy, I doubt we can get past it."

"Doesn't hurt to try." She comments, putting away her gun to the holster, advancing to the door.

She doesn't ask for help, when Quoris reaches out to assist her. With enough strength, they push the debris out of the way of the entrance. Once the dust settles over shifted equipment, Gold advances past Quoris in silence, entering the large room. Monitors stretched the room, large pillars were draped with old beige and red banners of some sort of animal. Her eyes were drawn from the banners to the opening of the room. Chairs from the tables were scattered, not too much debris. The thick glass that was partially cracked and broken off, stretched the wall above the monitors showed the upcoming sunset outside. Quoris looks over to see her fascinated with the room, as if she found something that was missing for so long.

"Are you alright, Gold?"

"..." Gold ignores his question and continues with what she was doing, what she was focused so sharply on. Her hand reaches out to the keyboards, looking down at the equipment. Old, but not destroyed. She looks around, seeing Lazarus caught something. Twisting her palm to be up, she lets him out of the safety of her armor, nudging him forward to look around. Scans were performed on the monitors, Roth retreating from Quoris' armor as well to perform scans, digging for information.

Everything went silent, Lazarus' voice echoing in the stilled room. [ _This is a scout's outpost._ ]

"For the military?" Quoris asks, approaching near Gold.

[ _No._ ]

"Who, then?"

[ _\- Six Coyotes._ ]

"... Six Coyotes?" He asks carefully, seeing that Gold removes her helmet, placing it down onto the desk, eyes focused sharply at a draped banner of the red and beige creature. Until his eyes wander off to her shoulder, down her cloak. … Her cloak.

[ _They were the legendary scouts that scouted outside the Cosmodrome walls successfully during the Collapse. At those times, outside the walls were off limits, being clawed by whatever was trying to get in. Fallen, Hive, who knows. They helped the population within the Cosmodrome retreat to orbit and to the Last City._ ]

"... Fascinating." His eyes were still focused on the vibrant, old cloak that Gold worn. She hasn't worn anything for as long as he knows of her. In fact, he hasn't seen any other specific cloak draped in her ship, for as many times as he been in there - snuck around, looking at all the things she had. Not one cloak besides the one she has on now. A frown settled behind his helmet. "- Gold?"

"... Yes?"

"How long have you had that cloak?"

"..." She doesn't answer. Her head sharply turning as her attention draws to her thoughts. Lips parting with a confused sound, brows furrowed down, "Since I've been ressurected. I had it day one."

[ _… You might not like this, Gold. I found a lot of information that is not destroyed. Dossiers._ ]

"Of the Hunters?"

[ _You look like one of them. Extremely accurate._ ]

"How." Her voice snaps, resting her hand on the desk, staring at Lazarus with a confused look.

Lazarus flinches in the nodes, stopping his scans. With a swift nudge, he pushes himself and vanishes into the consoles. On the glass that acted like monitors - with enough power he gave to the consoles, he begins to pull up files. Unlocking each file, one by one. Dossiers of the Hunters. All six of them showed on screen, then beginning to space them out evenly. In the center of it was one of the women. Short, cropped brunette hair - uneven lengths on both sides of her face. Tired, silver eyes that were sharp in the camera that took her photo. A broad jawline, strong shoulders as well. [ _Her name is Emilia Robertson. One of the last Coyotes to fall outside the Cosmodrome._ ]

"That ...looks like you." Quoris quietly comments to her, taking off his own helmet to get a better examination of the photo expanded above on the glass in its holographic form. "It really does."

"I… don't know."

[ _My scans are never false, Gold. You know this._ ]

"Y-Yes, but… I doubt I'm one of them, right? That's one in a million, right?"

[ _\- Audio files match, too._ ]

"E-Excuse me?"

Lazarus doesn't even hesitate to dig further into the files. Gold's expression shifts from shock to almost disgust. Disgust with herself. As audio plays of the last files created by Emilia, her fists clench tightly at her sides - staring down at the floor. He had played back a portion of the audio, as well as the questions she had asked him. It was a perfect match between vocals. A pain swells in her chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

"... I think we may have found your origins, Gold. You always told me you wished you knew who you were." Quoris moves closer to her, taking her hands into his - his free hand tilting her chin up so he can get a better look at her. "So, here you are. We found you."

"I… no." She hesitates, her breath in a shake. "How? Why?"

[ _Emilia died west of the Cosmodrome, outside the wall. I did find you near that location, you know._ ] Lazarus' voice settles into a quiet tone, gathering all the information as much as possible. He shuts off the monitors, zipping out of them as he approaches his Guardian. The top node raising with a sudden sadness at her reaction. [ _It's not impossible, Gold. You look and sound like her. You even still have an original cloak from them. It's you… Emilia._ ]

The sudden sound of the name makes her flinch, eyes darting to him. She had reacted to it, and soon realized - now frowning heavily. Eyes began to glass over, her cheeks beginning to burn pink as she is overwhelmed with old thoughts. Thoughts that did not feel like hers. Another person felt in battle with her mind to take over. A hand raising to clutch her head, shutting her eyes. It alerted Lazarus as he inches closer, but she speaks nothing in the moment.

"What happened to them, in the end. Did they succeed?"

[ _…_ ] Lazarus lets out a sound of static that resembled a sigh, the optic twitching and blinking several times, digging into the files again for any reports. [ _All non-military families and personnel that lived within the walls of the Cosmodrome successfully retreated to safety of orbit and the City. The Coyotes did their job successfully._ ]

"..." There was a sudden sense of relief in her. A heavy burden was still clinging to her chest painfully. Quoris held onto her hand tightly, pulling her close when her sigh of relief is let out. His hand reaches to rub at her shoulder, focused silently on her. As she speaks, "What happened in the end?"

[ _The last report was their tenth successful scout outside the Wall for resources, checking for damage on the outer wall. They were ambushed, one by one. The results if they survived, are unknown. Most likely, they did not._ ]

"... I want to leave. I'll… make a copy of all their files. I want to keep it… read it over before handing it over to the Vanguard. See if I can… remember anything."

[ _As you wish, Gold._ ]

"Let's leave. Please. It's getting dark out."

* * *

"How are you feeling, truthfully?"

Her head was tilted into her hand, sitting at the workbench in the ship. Her eyes were focused on a data pad clutched in her ungloved hand - dazed out. She almost didn't catch his question until he asks her again. Gold snaps out of it, jerking her head up, looking at him. "Huh? Sorry, I… didn't catch what you said."

"I was wondering how you're holding up."

"Yeah?" She blinks, then draws a blank as she stares for a moment. She catches herself before rolling her shoulders with a frown, looking down at the datapad again. "I'm… fine. I guess. Headache is pretty rough right now on me."

"If you need anything, I'm here for you, Emilia." He places a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her."

She flinches at the name, frowning hard. Brows furrow downward, glancing away. "... Already using that name, huh?"

"It's who you are. I would understand if you wish to move on from your past. But now that we know you past, I don't want to call you 'Gold' anymore. It isn't your name. Not anymore." He embraces her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

She scoffed quietly, laying the datapad down on the workbench next to her gun. Her head turns to look him over, raising her hand to grasp at his own. "It's just… weird. Being called that. I lived with being called 'Gold' for so long…" her voice trails off, not bothering to end her sentence.

"What's in a name? You're still you, in the end. I don't care which name you choose, I still love you for you."

Cheeks shift to a color of pink, shaking her head. "It feels like I'm carrying another identity, now."

"That's certainly understandable. But why don't we get you mind off things and relax. It'll do more good than talking about it in-depth will right now." With that he guides her to the bed, lying down. "How about we just lie down for a while?"

"A-Ah, fine… fine." She sighs in defeat to his reasoning, being guided over to the bed as she sits down on the edge of it. Soon after thinking it over, she scoots further in before letting her whole weight of her body flop down hard, her head resting on the pillow. The frown still fresh on her face. "It's crazy…"

"Think of it this way: if things weren't crazy, we'd have nothing to do! Besides, I like crazy." He moves her around so that they're spooning face-to-face.

Gold - Emilia - grunts at the movement brought upon her by Quoris, watching him lay down beside her, face-to-face. Listening to him carefully, the frown shifts into a weak, tired smile. Moving about, she rests her forehead against his, snuggling closer against his form. "I'm surprised you like that kind of stuff."

"You're surprised that I like crazy? Believe me, crazy is the way to go."

"Uh-huh."

Quoris looks down at her with a small smile on his face. Arms draped over her to hold her close. Of course, at one point, he surprises her by sneaking his cold hands up her shirt, grabbing her waist and back. To which she almost lets out a squeak, jolting.

"A-Ah, cold hands- Quoris-"

"You're warm. Really warm."

"Y-Yes, but… warning, next time." She scoffs a 'gah' under her breath, squirming up against him as she attempts to get herself comfortable again, "Jerk."

"You know you love the attention. Don't deny it."

"Mmmm… Maybe."

He uses his now warm hands to rub her back. Quoris leans down to press a kiss to her temple, soon letting his lips trail down her cheek and to her lips. Kiss after kiss, running his hand up her waist as one is removed from under her shirt to cradle her face in the moment. It felt different even if his enthusiasm was obvious about the newly revealed information about her origins, he did feel a tinge of doubt. He felt stress more than relief in her muscles. All he could do at this point was comfort her. Rather than stepping forward for what he wanted, he decided against it. Quoris moves and pulls the covers over them, wrapping his arms into a full embrace around her - keeping the kiss fresh, soft on her lips.

She felt tense throughout the affection. Almost distant, if that was a proper word for the meaning. Her mind felt shattered, too tired to have effort in staying awake. Regardless, Emilia was here to stay, it seems. Quoris wanted no different. Now that she knows more about herself, the gap in the bridge was beginning to construct. It would just take some time for her to accept it all.

For now, sleep is what she needed. Already dozing off in his kisses, snuggling up against him as they part them - giving him a lazy smile.

* * *

"How did the appointment go? Nothing bad, I hope."

"Hm? Ah." She goes quiet, carefully placing her bag down. She's almost pale at the time, slowly shrugging. Her hand is pressed idly to her stomach, looking over at Quoris' direction. "Seems like I have a nasty flu."

"Is it serious? Did they give you any medication?"

"I'm on some antibiotics. Hopefully they work. For right now, it's… rough to keep down food."

"I'm sorry to hear that, hun." Quoris moves over to her side, frowning. A hand raises up carefully to feel her forehead. She wasn't at all too warm, but still held concern for the sudden sickness. "You want to lay down?"

"Yeah… I'm a little tired."

He nods carefully, taking her hand into his. With a tender squeeze, he raises her hand to plant a kiss on her knuckle - guiding her over to the bed. Quoris makes her sit down, deciding to lift her leg up to take off her boots. Along with other equipment she wore, along with the cloak. He sets them down to the side and tucks her into the bed, soon following to lay next to her. A hand rests on her hip, kissing at her temple. "- Side note, excluding this sudden flu you have: you've been getting more confident lately. You know that?"

"Not sure what you mean."

"I've been thinking about it recently, and it hadn't dawned onto me until now. Usually I start things off. Lately you've been the one to start undressing. Not that I mind, of course."

"- Was about to say, if it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll totally stop." Sarcasm included.

"No, no, I like the new you." He lightly strokes her hips under the covers. "Before I know it you'll be pushing me onto the bed and taking charge. That would be a sight to see."

Her brow raises lazily, adjusting her head on the pillow as she opens one eye. A frown settled in the comment of 'new'. "New me? There is nothing new here. Still the same, Quoris."

"Then let me rephrase. You've come a long way since we met."

"Of course. I mean, back then you weren't screwing my brains out." A soft roll of the eyes follows a weak smile, rolling over to face him, snuggling closer against his frame.

"True enough. And when I did start to 'screw your brains out,' as you so eloquently stated it, you certainly seemed to enjoy it. I'd like to think that I've helped you gain confidence in many ways, including the bedroom."

"I was never a 'people person' until you arrived."

"Well it's a good thing that I came along. People aren't that bad."

"Some."

"Surely you must have some friends out there."

"... Hardly."

"Give it time. There'll be people that you'll want to get to know and just… relax with. And always remember, I'm here for you." He leans his head down, their foreheads touching.

"I doubt it, but good to know." She shuts her eyes, nuzzling against him.

"They'll come along. Just give it time."

* * *

"You're looking a little bloated today. Sick, again?"

"Yeah… shouldn't of ate that breakfast. Stupid me." She huffs with a heavy frown, glancing off to the side.

He frowns, walking up and holding her close. "That's no good. You go lie down in bed, I'll make you some soup and tea."

"Ah, Quoris, you don't have to." She smiles weakly up at him, rubbing his arm carefully as she moves to go sit down on the bed. Her palms grip her knees tightly, watching him walk off to gather food and tea. In the meanwhile, Emilia looks away with a harsh frown, unsure on what to say at this point. There was a sense of vulnerability in her. Not to mention nausea beginning to rise once again within minutes. She takes off her boots and scoots back into the bed, easing against the headboard to lean back, watching him carefully.

Well, this was unusual. In all the time that Quoris had known Emilia, she had never really gotten sick. It's been happening more and more frequently, and his concern grew more by the day. He was just glad that she didn't catch anything serious. He finished making the soup and tea, bringing it to the bed where she lay sitting and staring at her feet.

"I think some soup and tea might help." He says as he sets the tray on the bed. "You know, when I was younger and got sick, my mother would make soup for me. I enjoyed the contents, but couldn't stand the broth, amusingly enough."

"Your mother, huh?"

"Yeah. She took good care of me growing up. She made the best pot roast. Sure it took hours to make, but it was so good."

"That sounds delicious." She smiles, carefully eating the soup one spoon at a time - her nerves were on edge, and so was her stomach. "Do you have any other family?"

"Yeah. My parents live in a different district in the Reef. I haven't visited them in a few hundred years, though."

A small smile shifts on her cheeks. "Why not?"

"It just never occurred to me that I should visit so soon. Since we have longer lifespans, visiting family isn't as frequent as you might think."

"... How do you think they'd feel if they met me?"

"They wouldn't hate you right away. I'm sure they would love you. But… what about you? Do you have any family?"

There was a long pause, deciding to finish up the soup first. Her eyes travel across the room to see he was cleaning up the food he made. A simple shake of the head. "No family. Not that I know of, unfortunately. I looked through all those files of her- … myself, and I didn't find any family background."

"Hmmm. We'll see what the future brings. You never know, something might happen. Maybe we'll be able to make a family, one day."

Emilia goes dead quiet, eyes drifting up to look at him again. Seeing that he was focused on cleaning, she decides to quietly get up from the bed. She treads over in silent steps to nearby, resting the bowel and tray on the counter. Arms fold loosely over her front, her posture slacking as she lets out a sigh, "'One day' will actually… be sooner than you expected, Quoris."

He turns around, not entirely understanding what she meant. He chuckles, "What do you mean by that?"

Seeing that it didn't dawn on to him quicker, Emilia moves over to his side, hands tracing down his arm to grab his hand and wrist carefully. She tilts her head down in a shy manner, reaching him forward to press his palm flat against her stomach, he once thought was bloated. Once she feels Quoris tense up, she lifts her head up to look at his reaction, giving him a small smile. "What do you think I mean?"

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Truthfully, he didn't know how to react. "When did you find out?"

"I'm about six weeks in." The grin widens, tilting her head.

"No wonder you weren't feeling well. Well at least we know what's going on now. Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No, actually." She hums, letting go of his hand, folding her arms. "I'm surprised you aren't in a shell-shock of a surprise. This is your doing, you know."

"Ah ha, but we both know that it's a two-person job."

"Well, it's no longer a job… It's a journey."

That was something Quoris can agree on. With a brief nod towards her, he leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead. Once giving enough attention in affection, he brings her close to cradle her head in his hands, leaning down to give soft kisses to her lips. They leave the moment with silence, resting their foreheads together. He brings himself to let out a content sigh, his thumb stroking over the side of her jawline.

"So… any names you can think of, darling?"

"Let's not go that far, yet."

* * *

 **This story may be over, but Quoris and Emilia's is just beginning.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who read and supported this story. -ManLion and Kiwi**


End file.
